In Royal Blue
by natlovesyou
Summary: When the night of passionate, forbidden love comes back to haunt them, Zuko and Katara must face the biggest challenge yet: a child. Hearts will be broken, anger will arise, and the two new parents must protect their daughter from the cold and prejudice world.
1. Prologue

_In Royal Blue_

Prologue

* * *

Zuko knew from the first moment he fell for her that red was not the color of love. It was the blue of her eyes and the blue of her element. It was the blue glow from the moonlight that seeped in through the window and bathed her sleeping and naked body. It was the blue that reminded him of the loneliness without her and that she should never be his. Zuko sighed as he gazed down upon her. He thought about how this was all they could ever be: forbidden lovers. He thought that maybe he could live with this for the rest of his life. Maybe the guilt of these adulterous actions would be a small price to pay for this love between Katara and him.

That was until he heard that Aang had planned to propose to Katara.

Then, Zuko was filled with an envy of great proportions. He may have had Katara for a night in his bed, however Aang would be able to have her in daylight. He'd get to boast of his love for her openly without fear of ridicule. He'd get to call her his wife and in the future, the mother of his children. Zuko knew Katara's heart was with him, but he knew also that a life of suppressed love and secrecy was not a good life for her. She needed to be with Aang...it was just better that way. This world was still too full of prejudice for the Fire Lord and a waterbender to pursue their love. "I'm not the one you need," he whispered.

Katara stirred in her sleep, her bare body being exposed from underneath the red, satin sheets. Her eyes opened, her vision blurry for a few moments before her eyes focused on Zuko. She looked at him worriedly, causing Zuko to realize that maybe she had heard him. "What makes you say that?" She asked quietly.

The young Fire Lord sighed and leant back into the pillows. He faced the ceiling. "How much longer must we do this, Katara?" He asked her as his eyes turned to gaze at her face through the moonlit darkness. "I wish we could be more than this."

Katara leant up and rested her head on one hand, gazing down at the man she loved. He was speaking depressing thoughts, but she had been thinking them too...she just never had the courage to say them. Now that Zuko was bringing these mutual thoughts to light, they were forced to discuss the reality and step out from their bubble. It was almost 8 years since the war and they had been secret lovers for 5 of those years. Eventually reality had to catch up with them. "You know I'm much happier with you," she stated as-matter-of-factly, using her free hand to trace the ridges of his bare abdomen.

Zuko nodded. He knew this for he felt the same way. He hated to give her up to another man, but he would never forgive himself if he kept her from a life of happiness. Their happiness could only last as long as the night and he was willing to sacrifice his desires so that her happiness could last all the nights and all the days of her life. "I know and I feel the same way Katara, believe me," his hand found her hand that was on his abdomen. "But I want more than just a temporary happiness for you and I cannot offer anything but that. Aang can offer you a life of joy, marriage, children, and open affection."

Katara felt tears in her eyes and she buried her face in his chest. "What's a life of joy without the one I really love?" Zuko only hugged her in response. For reasons she didn't know, their love had finally been defeated by reality.

"This is our lot in life, Katara: being bound to the duties of everyone else except to each other."

* * *

Eight whole years. Eight years since the war's end, eight years of reconstruction, and eight years of pretending to be in love with the Avatar. That was her life and Katara had become numb to the fact that although she was a war hero, her only lot in life was to be the Avatar's trophy girlfriend...end of story. Over the years, she had meant to break things off with Aang and she had hoped that eventually her frustrations and secret love with Zuko would give her the bravery to do so but every time she went to cut ties, she buckled under the pressure. Now at this very moment, Katara found herself in a corner once again, however she knew that there was no evading this one. He hadn't even asked her the question yet but she knew; she knew what was coming.

"Katara, will you marry me?" Aang asked with hopeful yet expecting eyes.

The entire crowd erupted into a fit of surprised gasps and murmurs. Katara looked at her brother and friends to see if they were just as shocked as she was but to her dismay they weren't. They stood with smiles on their faces and Sokka gave her an encouraging thumbs up. Katara looked for Zuko as well but she could not make eye contact with him. His head was low as if he had no interest in looking upon what was happening. She could've broken right there at this sight of her true love. She looked back at Aang. She went cold as ice and she knew she needed to hurry up and give her answer. She wanted to scream no at him; to tell him that she was more than just a trophy. There was so many feelings that ran rampantly in her heart but yet her mind was telling her that the logical thing to do was give in and accept that this was her fate. ' _I'm damned if I do, damned if I don't_ ' she thought to herself.

Aang let go of her hand and gulped. What was she doing? She was _supposed_ to jump for joy and say yes to him! This was not going like he expected. "Uh, Katara?"

Katara realized that she must've looked so foolish. She was making Aang look like an utter fool and her heart sank. He had put her on the spot and the eyes of her friends and every noble person from across the world was staring at her expectantly. If she were to say no, the entire world would see the Avatar be heartbroken. Could she really live with the guilt of embarrassing him like that? Her good nature got the best of her, and against her true desires, she clasped Aang's hand and put on the biggest smile she had ever smiled and hoped no one could figure out that it was fake. "Yes, I'll marry you." Katara knew what she had just done. She had just sealed her fate.

The crowd erupted into a roar of cheers and the orchestra began to play merrily. Aang grinned and swept Katara into a tight embrace, using his airbending to swirl her around in the air. "I love you," he whispered to her as their feet found the floor again.

Katara wanted to cry but if she did, everyone could see her sadness. She latched onto Aang in an attempt to keep the tears at bay. "I love you too." She wondered if she'd ever see the day where she actually meant those words.

"Put the dang necklace on her, already!" Yelled Sokka from the audience. Aang blushed and present the pendant to Katara.

Despite herself, Katara gasped at the beauty of the betrothal necklace. It was a light blue and yellow silk with a gold, glittery pendant that had the Water Tribe and Air Nomad symbols. "Aang, it's so beautiful!" Really, it was so perfect that Katara found herself genuinely happy with the necklace. If only she could've been truly happy with the man she was now betrothed to.

"I'm glad you love it, Katara! I worked really hard on it!" Aang's eyes were as big as saucers as he excitedly went behind Katara to put the pendant around her neck.

Katara reluctantly took off her mother's necklace to allow it to be replaced with Aang's. When it was on her, her fingers went to touch it. It felt so foreign. She would get used to it eventually...she hoped. The crowd cheered once more and thankfully Katara was lead away from the center of the room by Aang to stand where their friends were. She noticed that Zuko was nowhere to be found.

"Oh my gosh, you two!" Suki went straight for Katara and hugged her tightly. Katara returned her sister-in-law's hug.

"It was about time! After 8 years, I thought twinkle-toes would never do it!" Toph nudged Aang with a hard elbow. Everyone could literally hear the air as it left his lungs.

"Uh yeah, thanks Toph," Aang said through the pain. Toph winked in return.

"I'm just glad that there will now be another married couple around," said Sokka as he came to put his arm around Suki, offering his sister and soon to be brother-in-law a congratulating smile. Aang clasped Katara's hand excitedly.

"So, how long will the engagement be?" Suki asked.

Katara froze and looked up at Aang for an answer. The Avatar only shrugged. "I really don't want a long engagement since I really just want the wedding to be simple with only our closest friends attending," Katara couldn't help noticing all the I's in his statement. Of course he wasn't looking for her opinion. "So maybe around 5 months?"

Everyone seemed happy with that save for Katara. Everything was moving so fast and she felt like she was just being swept up with it all. "Wow, 5 months? That's not too far away," she said nervously.

"That's what I'm talking about! Getting it done!" Sokka enthusiastically raised his hand to share a high five with Aang whom returned with just as much enthusiasm.

Everyone began to chat about other little things and Katara found herself looking around the large room. She wondered where Zuko had ran off to and even though she was newly engaged, she was tempted to find him and speak to him. He was really the only person she wanted at that moment. After moments of searching, she sighed and gave up. She told herself that maybe not seeing him at that moment was for the best. If she did see him, she would crumble under his sad gaze and the pressure of separation. He would always be with her she knew, but never like she wanted. They had the potential to be wonderful, but the world could never see that.

* * *

The celebration ball had been dismissed and everyone who was taking residence in the Palace was readying for bed. Katara had given her good night wishes to her friends and was now walking alone throughout the large halls. She wasn't sleepy and it wouldn't have done much good to go to bed so restless. Instead, she journeyed the magnificent hallway that connected all of the Palace's guest chambers. Her hand traced the marble wall as she walked. She enjoyed its cool, smooth touch underneath her fingers. As she sauntered about, she realized where she was headed and instantly stopped. If she went further and to the right, she would reach Zuko's chambers...a place she had been to many times before. She wanted to run there and seek out Zuko's love and passion. If anything could ease her troubles it was the loving caresses of his warm and affectionate hands. It was so tempting to go there. There was nothing stopping her for she was a welcomed guest into his chambers...but she remembered who she was now and who she had promised herself to. It pained her that it wasn't Zuko that she could one day call her husband and father of her children.

"If you're heading to your room, you've already missed it," came a voice from behind.

Katara swiveled around to face Zuko. She sighed when she saw him. "I know, I know," she ran a hand through her hair. "I was just walking around. I'm not sleepy."

Zuko switched his cup of tea to another hand. "I can understand that," he sipped his tea.

Katara had a feeling that he knew what she was thinking of and it hurt her that he didn't invite her to walk to his bedroom with him like he always had. "Well, I guess you're ready for bed so I'll just let you go on your way," she began to walk off but halted when she felt a grand grip her shoulder. She turned to see Zuko looking at her with sad eyes.

"I know where you want to go," he started as he let go of her shoulder. "Believe me, I wish you could come with me like you used to, but things are so different now. You're an engaged woman, Katara. It'd be wrong to take to bed the betrothed of another man."

Despite herself, she felt a sudden rush of anger grip her heart. "What's the difference between then and now? What we did when I was just Aang's girlfriend is equally as adulterous to do so while I'm engaged!" She yelled at him, her blue eyes piercing Zuko with an intensity so strong he could've crumbled right then.

"There comes a point where we have to stop living a fantasy, Katara! We have to live in reality now," he huffed and took a step closer to her. "And in reality, you and I shouldn't be together no matter how much we want to. This is our lot in life, Katara: being bound to the duties of everyone else except to each other."

That statement rang through Katara's ears just like it had the last time he said it. She felt hit tears pool in her eyes. "How can moving on be so easy for you? Did you not love me like you said you did?"

Zuko's heart shattered into a million pieces. He hadn't meant to make her feel that way. He disregarded his cup of tea and it went falling to the floor, busting on contact with the marble floor. He swept the sobbing Katara into his arms and held onto her tightly. "Don't ever think for one moment that I don't love you with everything in me," he uttered into her hair. "You are my world, Katara, and to see another man confess his love for you so openly while I can never have that luxury shakes me to the core. This is hard for me too," he began to cry quietly while Katara sobbed into his chest.

Eventually, Zuko couldn't hold back. He swept her off her feet and carried her away to his chambers. He swore to her and himself that this would be the last time they would ever seek out passion with one another. They couldn't reach the bed fast enough and when they did, they clumsily fell onto it. Clothes began to be discarded quickly and skin made contact with so much of a feverish passion that the pair felt like they could burn alive. When Zuko found himself inside of Katara, he felt one with her and she with him.

Making love that night was like no other time they had come together. It was full of passion, desperation, sadness, hurt, and love. They didn't care to try and keep quiet. They allowed their sounds of bliss to ring through the bedroom without any shame. This was their last night together. When daylight was to come, they would go their separate paths.

If only they knew that destiny wasn't always set in stone.

* * *

A month had passed since everyone departed. Zuko sat alone in his office, staring out the window. He missed Katara so badly that it hurt. What hurt even more was that even when he saw her again they would still be so far apart. He wondered how she was adapting to her new life as the Avatar's future bride. He wondered if she was slowly becoming at peace with this new chapter in life.

In a matter of moments, a knock came from the door. Zuko allowed the person's entrance and grew curious when he saw that it was a messenger. "What business does this letter offer me?" He asked the man.

The messenger shook his head and extended the letter out to Zuko. "I do not know, Milord. This is a personal letter that has been sent to you with great confidentiality and urgency."

Zuko took the letter and issued for the messenger to leave him. Once alone, Zuko opened up the scroll and instantly recognized the handwriting. It was Katara. Zuko grew worried.

 _DEAR ZUKO,_

 _I HOPE YOU ARE DOING WELL. I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I MISS YOU. I WOULD LOVE TO SPEND THE TIME TO WRITE OUT HOW MUCH I MISS YOU SO, BUT I HAVE SOMETHING WAY MORE IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU._

 _ZUKO, I'M PREGNANT_.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. If you're reading this, I thank you for reading through all that nonsense. I am sure something like this has been done before in the Zutara fandom, but hopefully I can offer a different way of writing it. I want to let you know that this is just my attempt at writing post war Zutara and I do not expect you to love it. I do hope that maybe you will give this story a chance and continue to read! For reference purposes, the ages of the characters are their ATLA canon ages plus 8 years. So Aang and Toph are 20, Zuko, Sokka, and Suki(did we even know her exact age in the show?) are 24, and Katara is 22. I hope you will come back for chapter one to see what lies ahead for our dear Zuko and Katara.**

 **I do not own ATLA.**

 **Forgive any grammatical errors.**

 **Please leave a review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Much love!**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon...2 hours passed the time they were supposed to be there.

Zuko slammed his teacup onto his desk and stood up briskly. "They're late!" He began to pace around his spacious office as he wondered what in Agni's name was taking them so long. He wasn't angry, he was worried. It had been two months since receiving the news that Katara was pregnant with his child. Ever since then, all he could ever do was worry. He worried about Katara's health, if she was feeling alright, and if she had told anyone about the pregnancy.

"Relax, nephew," Iroh, who had aged over the past 8 years, tried to soothe his impatient nephew. "Here, have some more tea. It's very calming in a time of nervousness." The elderly man poured a cup of tea and offered it up to Zuko.

"I don't need any calming tea, Uncle!" Zuko was growing very impatient. All he had been for the past two months was a bundle of nerves. He went to look out the window again, hoping to see a bison flying through the clouds.

"Might I ask what has got you so flustered?" Asked Iroh as he gazed at his nephew in concern. "I've never seen you get this way before your friends' arrivals."

Zuko sighed and ran a hand over his face. He wanted to tell Uncle, but he couldn't find it in him to confess. He didn't want to see the disappointment in those old, jolly eyes. "It's nothing," he went and sat at his desk. "I would just prefer them to be on time."

Iroh was wise enough to keep quiet. He had come to realize over the years that the best thing for Zuko was for him to sort out his battles himslef.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katara stood hunched over a bush as she threw up that day's lunch. The instant she started to feel icky, Aang urged Appa to land. Katara was grateful for that. The young Avatar stood at his fiancé's side, patting her back to help keep her at ease. "Maybe taking this long trip was a bad idea," he pondered.

"It'd be pointless to turn back now. We're almost to the Fire Nation," Sokka said, however he inwardly wondered the same thing as he saw his sister miserably bending over a bush.

"Katara, I'm worried about you," Suki was greatly concerned for her sister-in-law.

When Katara finally stood up straight, she used her sleeve to wipe her mouth. "I'm fine, guys, really," her appearance contradicted that statement. "It's just a little stomach virus. I'm sure it'll pass soon enough." She had used that excuse for the past two months. She was really surprised that no one had caught on to what was really wrong with her. "Besides, Zuko has offered to help supply everything we need for the wedding. We have to go!" She made herself sound excited although she failed at doing so.

Toph stood completely still as she focused her senses on Katara's vibrations. Her heart rate was racing and Toph couldn't quite tell whether it was because Katara was lying or if something was seriously wrong with her. Her heart had been at an incredibly fast pace lately, making Toph become very curious. There was something suspicious about all this and she was going to figure it out eventually...she just knew it. "If it's nothing to worry about, it would've passed a long time ago." She noted how Katara froze at that statement.

"Well, sometimes viruses take a while to pass, Toph," even though Toph couldn't see it, Katara shot her a glare. She should've known Toph's keen senses would pick up on this sort of thing. She needed to be very careful with how she carried herself around the blind woman or else her secret would be revealed.

"Whatever you say," Toph shrugged and walked towards Appa.

"Alright you guys, it's time to get going," Sokka grabbed a hold of Suki's hand and helped up into Appa's saddle.

Katara followed them, but was stopped when Aang gripped her shoulder. "If something was really wrong, you'd tell me right?" His gray eyes were pooling with concern and it made Katara unable to look into them. She felt so incredibly guilty.

"I'm fine," she smiled at him before turning on her heel. She couldn't bare to lie to him.

For the rest of the trip, Katara felt so incredibly exhausted. She tried to catch sleep, but her mind was running at a mile a minute. She imagined scenarios of everyone's reactions when she told them and how heartbroken they would all be.

She was so worried about what the future held for her, for Zuko and his nation, and for the baby. What kind of world would it grow up in? Would it be raised in a world where everyone closest to its mother would look down upon it with disgust? Would Katara be able to handle the possibility of being a single mother? The thought of deeming the child as Aang's crossed her mind. It wouldn't have worked though. She had never slept with Aang. Besides that, this was her and Zuko's child; to call it anyone's else's would've been too much.

Eventually, she did find sleep and was able to rest for the remaining duration of the trip.

* * *

When Zuko could see Appa flying towards the palace, he ran for the front gate, followed by a handful of guards. Iroh stayed behind to sip on his tea. He also decided to make enough for everyone once they arrived.

It was a lengthy walk to the front gate but Zuko managed to get to it in record time. He didn't care that he almost left his guards in his dust and that they probably that he was acting strangely. None of that mattered. What mattered was seeing Katara — the soon-to-be mother of his child. He fixed his windswept robes and hair, making sure he didn't look like he had just ran like a maniac to get there.

Appa landed gracefully with a loud grumble. The first to exit the saddle was Sokka, then Suki and Toph. Aang made sure to stay behind to help his ill fiancé. She was awake but extremely groggy and allowed Aang to pick her up. If she was in a better physical state, that wouldn't have happened. The pair floated down gently and Katara was released from Aang's arms.

Zuko held back the strong urge to run to her and take her in his arms. She looked so exhausted, yet to him she was still so utterly beautiful. His heart rate spiked when she came close to him, her eyes looking into his so intensely. Zuko about forgot himself. He cleared his throat. "Hello, everyone." Katara's heart fluttered at the sight of him.

Toph sensed this and decided that she'd save this for a later conversation.

"You'd think after all this time you'd be less awkward at greeting your friends," Sokka mused. "Some people never change, huh?"

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Oh leave him alone, Sokka!" Suki scolded her husband playfully. Everyone chuckled save for Zuko who did not like for people to joke at his expense.

Aang didn't laugh either. He was currently at Katara's side with his arm around her shoulder, something Zuko wasn't fond of. "Guys, shouldn't we hurry and get inside? Katara isn't feeling well," he suggested to them, looking at Zuko to urge him to lead them into the palace.

Katara, not wanting people to worry over her, stepped out of Aang's embrace. "I'm alright. I just need some proper sleep and I'll be as good as new."

"Then, let's head inside," Zuko, increasingly worried for Katara, turned to the guards behind him. "Take care of their luggage and put Appa into the stables. Make sure he has a good amount of hay to eat."

"Yes, Milord!" All 6 guards said in unison.

The group walked up the grand walkway that led to the palace. Zuko slowed his pace to match Katara's so he could keep an eye on her. She walked between him and Aang and felt slightly uncomfortable. Zuko noticed this and offered her a small smile while Aang had been looking a different direction. Katara shared the secret smile with Zuko and instantly felt her sickness fade slightly. It was amazing that just being around him was enough to comfort her.

* * *

By dinner time, everyone was hungry. They sat in the grand dining room as servants sauntered around the room pouring drinks and offering appetizers. Everyone dug in immediately, save for Katara. The urge to puke her guts out was hard to hold back at the smell of all the food. She sipped on her water to keep the vomit at bay. She received weird looks from her friends and she tried to take a bite of the food, but as soon as it touched her lips she spewed it back into the plate.

"Are you alright?" Asked Aang from her side. He wasn't fond of the food either. There was no vegetarian selections save for a few vegetables.

Katara swallowed the lump of vomit that threatened to release itself and nodded. "My stomach isn't agreeing with the food."

The head chef, who had been observing the guests as they ate his food, scowled as the pair negated the food he prepared for them. "How insulting! I prepare a lovely meal for you, and this is how you thank me?!"

Aang and Katara coward down under the chef's fiery gaze. "We're incredibly sorry-"

"Houjin!" Zuko yelled, making the head chef freeze in his place. "Hold your tongue! They are not the problem, you are. I have reminded you _countless_ times that the Avatar doesn't eat meat! As for Katara, she is feeling ill and if she does not want to eat, she does not have to." Everyone who was observing Zuko chew out the head chef sat still in there place. It was a rare sight to see Zuko get all authoritative like that.

Houjin bowed sheepishly to Zuko, slightly shaken. "Yes, Your Majesty!" The reprimanded chef turned to Aang and Katara and gave another bow. "My apologies! I shall prepare you a new meal, Avatar!" With that, he scrambled back into the kitchen to prepare a more suited dish for the Avatar.

"It's really okay," Aang said to Zuko who was currently scowling at where the chef had been previously.

The young Fire Lord shook his head. "No it's not. He should've listened to orders," Zuko cleared his throat after a moment of silence, "sorry you had to see that..."

"Good ole Sparky!" Toph cackled. "Always getting his royal britches in a twist!"

Zuko deadpanned.

"My dear Katara, you are feeling ill?" Asked Iroh who had been happily eating his meal and sipping tea quietly until then.

It was very frustrating for everyone to be so concerned about her. It was making it harder for Katara to keep her resolve. "I've come down with a stomach virus, unfortunately." It was getting really ridiculous how much she had lied lately.

"That's why we were a little late getting here," Sokka said with a mouthful of meat, "we kept having to make pit stops for her to puke her brains out."

"What a mature way to put it," said Suki as she offered him a napkin to wipe his meat-covered face. Honestly, he really hand not matured much over the last eight years.

"Well fortunately for you, my dear, we have a fine physician here in the palace that would gladly offer you medicine for such a sickness!" Proclaimed Iroh with a look of genuine worry. Zuko and Katara froze in their seats.

Katara laughed nervously. "Oh no, no! It's really nothing major!" She tried to persuade him, but after saying it was nothing major she had to put a napkin to her lips to keep from emptying her already empty stomach.

"Constantly vomiting and lack of nutrition can cause serious dehydration. You should see the physician," Iroh pressed the matter as a father would his sick child. "Plus, you must have a good amount of energy if you are to start making preparations for the wedding!"

"Maybe he's right, Katara," Aang reasoned as he grabbed a hold of his fiancé's hand. Katara jerked her hand away.

"I said it was nothing to worry over! Let's just finish dinner, alright?" Katara did not like the pestering. She knew they were looking out for her health and she was grateful. However, if she saw a physician, the news of her pregnancy would be exposed.

Zuko realized the pressure Katara was feeling and decided to offer her an escape. "I'll take you to see the physician." Katara looked at him as if he were insane, but the look in his honey eyes beckoned for her to just trust him. "Your health is very important, Katara."

The ill waterbender obliged and began to stand. "Fine, since everyone is so worried."

Aang stood up as well. "If possible, I'll take you! I hate to see you this way!" He pleaded with her.

Zuko rose from his seat at the head of the table and came to stand with Katara. "It's best for me to take her. The physician only serves the Royal Family members. I'd need to be there to make sure the physician accepts to aid Katara." That was only partly true. The physician would've seen anyone who was considered a special guest to the palace.

Aang was apprehensive, but let the matter go and put his trust in Zuko's word. "Okay, you can take her."

Zuko nodded and turned to leave, ushering Katara to follow him.

The pair journeyed into the hallway and put a good amount of distance between them and the dining room. Katara faced Zuko with a look of confusion. "Are you really taking me to see the physician?"

Zuko sighed, shaking his head. "No, I'm not. I just figured you wanted a chance to get away from everyone's pestering."

Katara nodded, grateful. "Thanks..." An awkward silence rose between them. They hadn't seen each since that fateful night of making love; the fateful night where they conceived their child.

"Are you adjusting to the pregnancy?" Zuko asked, extending his hand out to her, brushing his fingers along her cheek.

Katara leant her face into his warm touch, closing her tired eyes. "I'm alright," she looked into his eyes with a smile. "I used to care for pregnant women back in the South Pole with my Gran-Gran when I was younger. They used to complain about always feeling so miserable," she then chuckled, "I understand how they feel now."

Zuko allowed himself to chuckle with her, loving how she remained so positive even when she was physically so worn out. The good mood didn't last long, however, as the pair began to really think about their situation. "We're in so much trouble," Zuko said with a hint of fear lacing his voice.

Katara nodded in agreement. She was so utterly petrified about what they were to do. "Everyone will hate us," she felt tears began to pool in her eyes. "Sokka, Toph, Suki, _Aang_ —" she choked at the mention of his name. She did love him, just not like he did her. She was so guilty, so horribly wrong for what she had done. She loved Zuko so much, but their romance was so forbidden and a complete betrayal to everyone they cared for. The betrothal necklace felt so constricting around her neck. It rested there as a constant reminder that she promised herself to Aang, but gave herself away to someone else.

Zuko took Katara into his arms and allowed her to cry into his chest. "We can't think like that," he whispered, "we must realize that there will be heartbreak as a consequence for our actions, but we must stay positive that this will all pass away some day. Maybe not soon, but one day they'll come to forgive us. They're our friends, Katara."

Katara pulled away as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "What about your people? All they will see is their Fire Lord caught up in a huge scandal! I can only imagine what kind of destruction this will bring to everything you've worked for as Fire Lord—"

"That's a bridge we'll cross when we get there," he calmed her, "besides, that is my burden to bear, not yours." He kissed her forehead. "I think you should go get some rest."

After a moment to collect herself, Katara obliged and soon found herself in her assigned room, climbing into bed. She was thankful for the soft sheets and thick pillows. Within moments, she was fast asleep.

Zuko made his way back to the dining room after some time of idly walking around the palace, noticing how everyone looked up at him with expectant eyes as soon as he entered. "The physician gave her some medicine and sent her off to bed. She'll be fine." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Toph, however, did not. She was very suspicious of something secretive going on that Zuko and Katara wasn't telling everyone. Toph might have lacked the sense of sight, but her enhanced sense of sound and touch enabled her to be far more perceptive than any of her friends. She also had an accurate intuition. She crossed her arms and decided that she'd find the time to confront Katara about it.

* * *

 **Hello, follow Zutarians!**

 **Hopefully you guys enjoyed chapter one! Good ole Toph being a total bad A with her crazy senses and what not! Oh, and hopefully you caught the book one Zuko reference! XD**

 **So I want to say thank you for all the amazing follows and reviews! You guys made me feel special and have given me so much desire to keep writing this. I love you guys!**

 **Of course, I don't own ATLA. If I did, Zuko and Katara would've ended up together...like they should have...**

 **Oh and here's a fact: The second month is often when pregnancy symptoms become very noticeable. Common discomforts like breast tenderness, fatigue, frequent urination, heartburn, nausea, and vomiting usually get worse. A woman's body produces extra blood during pregnancy, and her heart beats faster and harder than usual to carry the extra blood.**

 **Please excuse any grammatical errors (I literally wrote this whole thing during my world lit class).**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review so I can know what you thought of chapter one!**

 **Much love!**


	3. Chapter Two

_In Royal Blue_

Chapter two

* * *

Bare feet pattered along the marble floor as hands fisted in determination. There was a secret that loomed around the palace that many did not know of. It was a constant presence that hadn't been detected...until then.

Toph was certain of just what that secret was, but she wasn't going to jump to conclusions without an outright confession from the sole source of said secret. She was far more perceptive than people gave her credit for. Even after all these years, the people closest to her still underestimated just how observant she really was. She could've laughed at all the times people had tried to deceive her. Did they not know that they couldn't hide the the way their bodies would tremble nor the way their words would trip over one another? Toph always paid attention to heart rates. Sometimes bodies didn't tremble, but their heart rate always ratted them out.

She collected her thoughts as she came closer to her desired destination. She highlighted all the times in the past two months that Katara's heart rate would spike, all the times her body shook, and all the times her voice would crack as she spoke. It took Toph a while to really believe the kind of secret Katara was harboring, however she couldn't argue with the facts. Katara was pregnant and didn't want anyone to know it. Through all the vomiting, fatigue, and moodiness it was a surprise to the earthbender that no one else had caught on. "So clueless," she whispered to herself. How much longer were they going to believe the whole stomach virus story?

Toph was angered at the thought of Katara's pregnancy. It wasn't that she was pregnant that aggravated the blind woman, but it was _who got her pregnant_ that did. It pained Toph to know that Aang was so clueless of Katara's infidelity. She wished that she could've allowed him to feel the spike in Katara and Zuko's heart rates when they saw each other yesterday. For so long Toph secretly held affection for the Airbender that went way farther than friendly. She had always had a crush on him. She wished so many times that Aang would've chosen her. Toph grew angrier. She would give anything to have the love and affection of Aang and it killed her to see Katara throw it all away like it was nothing.

She reached the doorway of Katara's chambers just as she began to feel herself grow more furious. She knocked twice and after about 10 seconds, the door creaked open. "Hello?" Katara's face appeared from the doorway. "Oh, hey, Toph!" She smiled warmly when she saw that it was a friend.

"I'm not here to be friendly with you, Katara," Toph spoke bluntly, her blind eyes narrow. "I'm here for a confession." She noticed the way Katara's body stiffened.

"W-what do you mean?" Katara suddenly became nervous.

Toph put her hands on her hips. "Don't play dumb! You're pregnant and I know it's not with Aang's child! _You cheated on Aang with Zuko_!" The last statement rang through Katara's ears, leaving them deaf with shock.

Katara grabbed Toph by the hand and jerked her into the bedroom, slamming the door once they were inside. Wide blue eyes met glaring blind ones. "Tell me how you figured this out! Does anyone else know?" She was frantic now. Katara knew some time soon she'd have to confess but she didn't expect it to be like this!

"Have you forgotten?" Toph pointed at her eyes. "I may be blind but I can see way clearer than you think. You of all people should know just how quickly I can tell when someone is lying," she glared at the waterbender before her. "I sensed the way your heart spiked when you saw Zuko. I also saw through your lame stomach virus excuse. You're obviously pregnant! I'm not your average person, Katara. It'll take a lot more to fool me."

Katara deflated. She had been found out. In hindsight, she knew hiding this from Toph would be near impossible. The guilty feeling increased even more. "I can't deny any of this, Toph," she closed her eyes in shame. "I am pregnant with Zuko's child." Saying it out loud to someone else besides herself or Zuko for the first time rocked Katara to the core. It was as if a tsunami of realization that she was pregnant with a child spawned from an adulterous love came crashing over her.

Toph was glad that it didn't take much for Katara to confess her wrong doing. However, she was still so mad. She felt heartbreak for Aang. He was the victim and he didn't even know it. "How can you even live with yourself?" She asked with a biting tone, making Katara look up at her guiltily. "You're marrying Aang in three months and yet you keep deceiving him! For the past two months you've known of this pregnancy and you have yet to say anything! All you're doing is adding more fuel to the fire and you're going to end up burning him!" She was yelling now, her eyes like daggers as they pierced into Katara's soul.

"It's not as easy as you think, Toph!" Katara countered as she felt herself grow defensive.

"It _is_ easy! If you never loved him, you shouldn't have agreed to marry him!"

That statement ate away at Katara. In that moment, she realized for millionth time that no one understood the position she was in. This wasn't her choice, it was never her choice. It was all what Aang wanted. Never once had he asked her how she felt about anything related to their relationship. In fact, he rarely asked her opinion for anything. If Katara would've said no to the proposal, everything as she knew it would've crumbled. She was a trophy; a perfect little prize for the Avatar saving the world. Everyone expected her to be with him and no one could comprehend how much pressure obligation could put on someone! "You know nothing about my position! Don't even dare to try to act like you know my struggle! I'm obligated to be with Aang! If I didn't accept his proposal, the entire world would've seen the Avatar be denied his reward!" She spat bitterly.

"That's no excuse! Now because you've lied to everyone about being in love with Aang, you've made everything worse on him and yourself!" There was truth to Toph's words, Katara realized, and she couldn't ignore it. "I can't stand the thought of you hurting Aang, I just can't! I-I love him and to see you deceive him makes me so mad!" Toph confessed as she felt hot tears in her eyes. "He should've chosen me. I would never do this to him," she whispered more to herself than to Katara, but the waterbender heard it nonetheless.

The guilt that was constantly abiding in Katara flared to heights she didn't think she could feel. She thought she was guilty enough, but seeing her friend cry over Aang out of love and envy made her feel the lowest of low. It made her think of Zuko and how he always looked so green with envy when Aang would publicly announce his love for her. It made her think of how envious she was of the girls that got to be with the one they truly loved. She reached out her hand for Toph. "Toph, I —"

"No! Don't say anything!" Toph roared. "I can't even stand to be in here with you, traitor!" With that, she stormed out of the room, leaving Katara with an immense amount of guilt that seemed as if it could drown her at any moment.

* * *

Though the day had started on the wrong note, there were still things that needed to be done. This was the day that the wedding planning process was to kick off. The plan for today was to pick out the desired courses for the reception meal and to decide on what flowers they wanted. Seeing as Katara grew up in an icy terrain, the whole concept of flowers in a wedding was new to her. The idea of flowers was brought to light by Iroh. He was so ecstatic about the whole planning process that it was almost comical.

It took a while to decide on what appetizers, main dishes, and deserts should be served at the reception due to everyone's different tastes. Aang insisted for everyone to help them decide on the food. It turned out to be a bad idea. Sokka wanted meat-centered everything while Aang encouraged a complete vegetarian-friendly meal. Katara, as well as Suki, didn't know exactly what to pick and mostly remained silent while Sokka and Aang argued over why eating meat was and wasn't a good thing. Toph just glared at Katara the entire time and the waterbender was sure that if Zuko was able to be there, she'd glare at him too. Katara made many efforts during that time to make amends but they were all in vein. Toph was still seething and shut herself off from Katara. The others noticed and Suki went to ask her sister-in-law what was wrong, but Katara only sighed and brushed the matter off with a "I don't want to talk about it".

In the second half of the day when it came time to pick the flowers, everyone gathered in the palace courtyard. Li Hua, a middle-aged female servant, was over the decorations for the wedding. She was a petite woman that held herself well. "What colors are you desiring for the wedding?" She asked. The question was directed at Katara, but Aang stepped in before she could even utter one word. "I think orange and blue would look great! It'd tie in the Air Nomad colors and the Water Tribe colors, you know?" He said with immense excitement. Katara sighed. In all honesty, she didn't care much about the flowers, however Aang rushing in to steal away her chance to give her opinion again sat uncomfortably with her.

Li Hua studied Katara before smiling at the young Avatar. "Sounds delightful! May I suggest hydrangeas? Or maybe even some lilies?"

This time, Katara got to voice her opinion. "I think both would be lovely!" She smiled kindly at Li Hua. Aang then put his arm around her lovingly, making Katara slightly uncomfortable. She glanced over at Toph out of concern. The earthbender looked downcast, probably sensing how Aang was in close proximity to Katara. In that moment, Katara saw the hint of envy and hurt in Toph's expression. How could she have not noticed this before? Toph loved Aang.

"Don't waste your time on picking flowers," Toph muttered hatefully, her previously downcast eyes glaring straight at Katara. She wasn't going to sit around and let Katara hurt her friends any longer. The truth needed to be revealed.

"Excuse me?" Katara glared at Toph, all feelings of sympathy suddenly gone. Aang and the others looked at her quizzically.

"You're really getting yourself in deeper and deeper, Katara," Toph was testing her, Katara could feel it.

"What's she talking about?" Asked Aang, who was beginning to feel nervous under the sudden tension between the two women. Katara ignored him.

"Yeah, what's going on with you two? You've been glaring daggers at each other all day!" Sokka added, his eyes wide with worry and curiosity. Toph and Katara have had their spats in the past, but the Water Tribe warrior had never felt such animosity between them before.

"Katara's not being as honest as she should be!" Toph yelled as she pointed a judgmental finger in Katara's direction. "Come on, come clean and tell everyone before I do!"

"Toph, this isn't your business! I will let them know when _I_ am ready!" Katara was getting fed up Toph's hostility and judgement. Sure, what she had done was wrong, very wrong, but Toph didn't have the right to rat her out like this! She was humiliated enough as it was, she didn't need any help in that matter. "I've got a lot on my plate, I don't need you to add more!"

Everyone's gaze was switching back and forth between the two women every time they shot a blow at one another. Aang, acting like the peacekeeper he was, stepped in between them. "You guys need to stop this! Arguing won't solve whatever is troubling you," he advised. "Toph, whatever Katara is going through should be brought out on her own terms," Katara was glad to hear him take up for her.

Toph looked at Aang in disbelief. She growled. "If you only knew what she has done, you wouldn't be taking her side!" She exclaimed as she stomped her foot, making an area of earth shoot up in a great mass of grassy rock. "What you don't know is that the woman you're about to marry hasn't been completely honest with you!"

Aang's eyes were wide. He was so confused and would've given anything to understand what Toph meant. He looked down at Katara. "What is she talking about?" What haven't you been honest about, Katara?"

Everyone's eyes were on her. Katara couldn't bear the weight of Aang's worried gaze. "I wish to discuss this elsewhere," she pleaded to him. He was about to comply to her wish but was stopped when the ground beneath them began to move.

"No! Why can't you just say it now?" Toph asked angrily as she commanded the earth to move.

"I won't say it now! Not like this, Toph! Not while we're fighting!" Katara countered.

When she heard Katara say no, Toph frowned even more. "How about a deal? We spar each other. If I win, you must confess your secret here and now, Katara!"

"Are you serious? Toph, just let her deal with it herself!" Sokka pleaded with the angered earthbender, trying to take up for his sister.

"You know what? If she's going to continue being so immature about this, then I accept," Katara proclaimed. "I'll spar with you! If I win, you'll keep your mouth shut!" She bent water from the pond and commanded it to pool around her.

Toph growled and stepped forward, her foot coming down with a strong force, causing a chunk of earth to hurtle in Katara's direction.

Katara made a sharp and fast whip out of water, easily cutting the rock in half before it could harm her.

Li Hua, who had been watching from the side worriedly, turned to another servant near by. "We need to fetch the Fire Lord! We need his assistance!" She and the other servant ran in the direction of the throne room.

Li Hua and the other servant, Nuo, came upon the throne room with urgent steps. The two guards standing in front halted them. "We need to speak to Fire Lord Zuko!" Li Hua said nonetheless.

One of the guards shook his head. "The Fire Lord is meeting with his war council. No one must interrupt." His deep baritone voice rang firmly.

"But his friends are causing mishaps in the courtyard! They're destroying everything!" Nuo spoke urgently. Li Hua nodded beside her.

The two guards looked at each other for a moment before deciding to open the door. The two female servants were grateful. They rushed in and were met with the great heat from the fiery throne. All of the war generals looked their way with surprise and disgust. Zuko stood from his throne. "Why are you interrupting my council?" He asked sternly.

Li Hua and Nuo bowed with respect and remorse. "We are sorry, Milord! We do not wish to interrupt you, however we need your presence in the courtyard!" Li Hua stated with urgency as her head remained down.

Zuko knew that his friends were there to decide on wedding decor. He became confused. "Li Hua, you are supposed to be the head over the decorations for the wedding. Why do you need me?" He asked.

"Lady Katara and Lady Toph began arguing and it has escalated into an all out brawl! They're destroying the courtyard!" Li Hua explained, hopeful that Zuko would offer his aid.

Zuko sighed. He had a sinking feeling that this had something to do with his and Katara's little scandal. "Alright, I'll go see what I can do." He followed the grateful servants to the courtyard.

Rock and water battled relentlessly. The two fighting women had dirtied themselves with mud and water. The others continued to try and stop them, but nothing seemed to work. "You guys, why can't you be civil about this?" Asked Aang as he tried his best to calm the fray.

"I'll stop fighting when Katara confesses!" Toph shouted as she paused to catch her breath.

"And I'll stop fighting when Toph learns to mind her own business!" Katara countered breathlessly, tired from the fight. She was in worse shape than Toph. She was not in the state to be fighting. She felt as if she could topple over any second. She was inwardly concerned for the little life within her. It couldn't have been good to put her body under such stress. Anything that affected Katara affected the baby. All it would've taken for the baby to be injured was one wrong step and a hard hit from Toph's rocks in the abdomen. That alone was enough to make Katara want to forfeit. How much longer could she hide this secret anyway?

Toph was right. She needed to confess now before she got herself in any deeper. However, she couldn't do no such thing while there was already tension among them. This current problem needed resolving before Katara would even think about adding _another_ problem on top of everyone.

"You know what, Katara? If you won't tell them, I will!" Toph threatened.

"Toph, please, no!" Katara pleaded, her heart sinking.

The others leaned in to hear what Toph was about to confess. "Katara is pre—" before she could finish, a stern voice shouted her name.

"Toph! Do not say another word!" Zuko, with Li Hua and Nuo behind him, came to stand in the destroyed courtyard as he eyed the two women. "Whatever this was, was it really worth a physical fight? You two are friends, you should act like it!"

"Zuko! Thank goodness you're here!" Came Suki's relieved voice. Maybe he could talk some sense into Toph and Katara.

"You've destroyed my courtyard and have embarrassed me in front of my servants. You two need some time away from each other so you can cool down," Zuko spoke with all authority, neither Katara or Toph willing to disobey.

Everyone separated from the courtyard, Aang trying to follow after Katara but only being shrugged away. Zuko watched as they left, feeling a weight like no other had been put on his shoulders. All this commotion, all this dismay was a product of his and Katara's wrong doing. He could only imagine what it would be like when everyone found out. What was she thinking? She's in no shape to be fighting, he thought worriedly. Zuko ran a hand over his face as he looked upon the destroyed courtyard.

* * *

That night, Katara sat on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest as she thought over the day's events. The strongest sense of anxiety that she had ever felt bubbled in the pit of her stomach as she thought over how everyone would react to the news of her pregnancy.

It scared her to death.

She had never expected Toph to be so angry, so hurt. She was the one of the most care-free and easy-going people Katara had ever met. Katara could only imagine how the others would react — how _Aang_ would react. She shut her eyes and hugged her knees tightly. If there was ever a moment that she wished time travel was real, it was then. Maybe she could've went back in time and stopped her and Zuko from making love that night that was now two months ago. Maybe she could've went and grew a backbone and said no to marrying Aang.

Maybe she could've kept herself from ever falling in love with Zuko. That would've made things easier on her and him.

Fate was a cruel mistress and Katara realized that for the millionth time. Of all the things she had done from becoming a successful waterbender, while simultaneously fighting the patriarchy in doing so, to being a war hero and yet...she wasn't even allowed a happy love life? Maybe, if time travel existed, she could've appeased fate by going back in time to persuade herself to fall for Aang. Maybe fate wanted her and Aang to be together all along and was now punishing her for falling for another man by making it impossible to have neither Aang nor Zuko.

But as she thought about Zuko and the love they shared, though it was forbidden and inflicted so much guilt, she began to wonder if she could ever erase it. Though it was spent in the shadows of secrecy, their love was more intense and real than anything Katara had ever felt. And as she remembered that there was a little life inside her that was conceived by the love she had with Zuko, she realized that she certainly never wanted to erase that love.

Katara accepted the circumstances in that moment. She was pregnant with Zuko's child. She smiled, even though guilt still lingered within her that she would destroy Aang's heart. She knew it would be nearly impossible to convince her friends of being happy for the little child she had within her, but she vowed in her heart that that child would grow up with nothing but love. That child would never have to bear the weight of its parents actions nor their guilt.

The only thing that still loomed over Katara, besides the ever present need to confess to everyone, was Zuko's position as Fire Lord. This baby was half of herself and half of Zuko which meant that it was half royalty. What would the Fire Nation think if it found out that it's ruler conceived within the bounds of a forbidden love? It would surely be a scandal and no doubt would cause an uproar. The nation was still healing from the war and the people's prejudice ways were dying hard. There was no way they would be happy with the heir to the throne being half Water Tribe. She had heard stories all her life that families in high positions, such as royalty, would deem a child illegitimate if it had been conceived through unwanted circumstances. Kings would impregnate their mistresses, but due to not wanting an heir with peasant blood, would send the child off to never be seen or heard of. Katara knew Zuko would never do that in a million years. However, would he be urged by his council to do just that? To treat it like it was not worthy?

Katara's hands curled into fists. No, that would never happen as long as she lived. Though, the threat that Zuko wouldn't be able to help care for the child due to his duty as Fire Lord to appease his country was very real and it scared Katara that she might have to be a single mother. She convinced herself that she would be due to the possibility of Aang wanting nothing to do with her after she confessed to him about the baby. Maybe she was overthinking. Would Aang really push her away like that? Would all of her friends do the same?

Though Katara had come to a personal acceptance with the whole situation, she knew the others wouldn't be so accepting. There was an uphill battle before her and she found herself shaking from the intimidation.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I've felt really odd about it. Everything about it just seems OOC. It's such a mess and I was really reluctant to post it...but I couldn't think of anything else to write. I don't know if Toph really would act in this way...but I just needed a catalyst. I decided to add some Taang into this chapter because I had always thought Toph crushing on Aang was beyond adorable. In my headcanon, Toph's affection for Aang surpasses puppy love as the years go by and during those years she always finds herself being lightly jealous of Katara. Soon of course the envy would build and finding out Katara cheated on Aang would set Toph off. I don't know...I think I'm just a really bad writer XD.**

 **Please forgive any grammatical errors and of course I do not own A:TLA**

 **Review, favorite, and follow!**


	4. Chapter three

_In Royal Blue_

Chapter three

* * *

The scent of ginseng could be smelt in the still air of the room as small glass teacups were filled with freshly brewed tea. One of the teacups was offered by Iroh to his nephew who seemed quite caught up in the amount of paperwork before him. "Ah, my nephew, seems like you have accumulated quite the work load," the retired general muses as he places the teacup on a clear spot on the desk. "May I suggest you take a break to enjoy some tea?"

Zuko didn't look up to acknowledge Iroh's words. Instead, he remained focused on a document that was before him, reading it thoroughly before putting his stamp of approval on it. Iroh cleared his throat while tapping a fingernail on the teacup, the small clacks deterring his nephew from the paperwork. "Uncle, I cannot take the time for tea. I have work that needs to be done," this didn't discourage the Dragon of the West from pushing the porcelain cup closer to Zuko.

"To be a good leader one must be diligent, but must also realize that he cannot intend to lead a nation restlessly," Iroh sips on his own cup of tea. "It's good to take a moment away from leading, just for a moment. Besides, all those piles of paper will still be there after you return to them."

Zuko sighed and looked at his uncle's wrinkled face that looked down at him with genuine care. He took the teacup, linking his fingers around the small, curved handle. He sipped and a warm sensation ran down his throat, leaving a wonderful aftertaste behind. Zuko savored that taste, the taste that had always reminded him of his uncle's kindness. "Thank you," he spoke with gratitude as he leant back in his grand chair while continuing to sip on his tea.

"It's good to listen to your old uncle every once in a while," Iroh quirked his lips smugly as he took a hardy sip of tea.

Zuko smiled at that. The statement held a vast weight of truth. He revisited all the times he didn't listen to his uncle's advice and ended up in turmoil. "Through all your irrelevant proverbs, _some_ good advice can be obtained from them," he playfully remarked, earning a raspy cackle from the old general before him.

"That's all this old man could hope for!" Iroh found contentment in their playfulness. As the years passed, their relationship seemed to strengthen and bloom into one of the most beautiful friendships he had ever had. Zuko was more of a son to him and Iroh couldn't have been more thankful for the young man that sat across from him. Oh, how Zuko had grown. He'd grown into a fine leader and a fine man. "You make me proud, nephew," he said fondly, feeling a swell of pride and love within him.

Suddenly, for reasons Iroh wasn't aware of, Zuko's expression turned melancholic. Shame pooled in the young Fire Lord's eyes as he took in Iroh's fond expression. »If he only knew«, he thought to himslef.

"Something troubles you?" Asked Iroh. He could not ignore the sudden downcast expression in his nephew's eyes. "I have noticed some tension within you, Zuko." He could not deny that Zuko had been tense lately nor the fact that the sudden tenseness had began when his friends arrived. It seems as if the young Fire Lord's good mood would disappear just as quickly as it came.

Zuko looked to the left corner of his desk where the pile of wedding related papers sat untouched. The papers included invitations, a list of things needing to be done, and a sheet with the possible cost of the event. Guilt weighed on his shoulders as did the consequences of his actions. "Uncle, have you ever made a mistake that seemed too large for you to overcome?" He asked as he continued to eye the wedding documents.

Iroh followed Zuko's gaze to the stack of papers. He knew only of what those papers were for, but not exactly what they included. He questioned why they had so much of Zuko's attention. "More times than I can count," the old general admitted. "Mind sharing this hardship with me?"

Zuko sighed and shook his head, ripping his gaze away from the papers. He took the teacup in his hand to watch the steam rise out from within it. "It might be the biggest mistake of my life," he muttered shamefully. A love with Katara was not shameful on its own, however a relationship with her under adultery was. He did not think of the baby itself a mistake neither but he wished that it hadn't been conceived in such a time. Katara bearing his child was a fond idea, one he had always dreamed of. In the outer regions of his mind, he always considered it a possibility. He always tried to remain optimistic that fate might turn in his favor and allow him a life of happiness with Katara.

But he never wanted it like this.

However, fate, a relentlessly cruel mistress, had given him what he wanted but with the sickest twist imaginable.

He never wanted to cause Katara so much grief. He never wanted to betray the friendship he had with Aang nor anyone in his small pod of friends. He would rather not have ever had Katara at all than to have her like this. He loved her, unyieldingly so, but if having her caused so much turmoil...then maybe it was best for the both of them to let each other go. But he couldn't. A child's life was now on the line. The child was his responsibility. He'd be damned if he ever let anything happen to his own child, regardless of the circumstances it was born under. Zuko realized his uncle had been watching him, waiting for an explanation. "I'm sorry, Uncle, I wish not to discuss this matter...yet."

Iroh worried over his nephew and decided to wait patiently until the time would come that Zuko was ready to admit to whatever the mistake was. He gave a curt, yet understanding nod. "A man is entitled to his own privacy. But rest assured, dear nephew, that I will be there for you no matter what," the aged man then smiled, "just like I always have been."

Zuko did not question his uncle's loyalty nor his unconditional love. However, he wondered if the old man would ever be prepared to find out just what mistake he had made. It was a mistake like no other. "Thank you, Uncle."

* * *

The weather was pleasant, the warm air and blue sky calming. The palace courtyard held a garden that was the perfect getaway place even after being halfway destroyed by Katara and Toph. The palace servants had quickly taken on the task of replanting the flowers as well as filling all the holes in the ground.

Aang was thankful for that. He hated to see nature be made victim by conflict.

He sat crisscross in the grass on the bank of the pond as he watched the mother turtleduck lead her little ducklings across the water. Then Aang shifted his gaze to two birds nestling against one another lovingly. Love birds. He smiled at them as they chirped in contentment whilst sitting atop a branch in a cherry blossom tree. The two little birds reminded the airbender of himself and Katara. Well, they reminded him of how they used to be. Katara was becoming so distant, so untouchable. It was like she was a whole other person. He had assumed it was due to her illness, however that assumption had been cast away when he met Katara at breakfast that morning.

 _"Good morning, my love," Aang came to Katara's side with a sweet smile, extending his arm out for her to take. "Let me escort you, malady!" He was trying to be so cheerful for her, hoping it would ease up the tension that had been following her since the fight with Toph._

 _Katara did not look up at him. Instead, she continued to walk forward. "It's fine, Aang, I can walk myself."_

 _The young Avatar deflated, watching with confusion as Katara walked right passed him. "Is something wrong, Katara?" He quickly matched his pace to hers._

 _Katara shook her head. "Nothing at all. I'm fine," she had said with no emotion, still not meeting his gaze._

 _"Are you sure? I mean, you've been really quiet lately ever since you had that fight with Toph and it's been a week so I was just wondering —"_

 _"I said_ I'm fine _, Aang!" She stopped in the middle of the hallway to glare at him, not in the mood for his cheeriness nor pestering._

 _Aang went still with shock at her biting tone. He went to apologize for whatever he had done but then noticed that her neck was naked of the betrothal necklace. "Katara, why aren't you wearing your betrothal necklace?" He asked with worrying curiosity._

 _Katara quickly covered her neck with her hand. "Seems I forgot to put it on this morning when I woke up," she had said, but it wasn't really that convincing._

 _Aang felt a pang of hurt in his heart. Did she not like the necklace? Did she have second thoughts about being engaged to him? "Katara, we're engaged! You're supposed to wear that betrothal necklace!" He proclaimed._

 _"_ I forgot to put it on _," she insisted, again, but that time with more biting fervor._

 _"Why? Because it doesn't mean much to you?" Aang asked with hurt laced within his voice. He didn't try to hide it either._

 _He saw Katara's eyes widen, her glare changing into a look of realization. She had opened her mouth to say something, maybe it was going to be an apology, however Aang never found out due to Sokka interrupting._

 _"Come on, love birds! It's time to chow down on some breakfast!" Sokka exclaimed with excitement, urging the two of them with his hands._

Aang sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest. He began to wonder what was on Katara's mind. He wondered, with hope that it wasn't true, if she really did not care for the engagement. If she really didn't want to be with him. He felt so hurt at the thought of her not wanting him. If she didn't, then for how long? Did she ever want to marry him? Was this engagement one sided?

If she did want him, well...he couldn't tell anymore.

He could've mulled over it more and more, but someone called for his attention from behind him. He turned to look and saw Toph standing with her hands on her hips.

"Feeling a little melancholy, twinkle-toes?" She asked him as she came to sit next to him.

Aang gave a small smile at his nickname. They were twenty years old and yet she still insisted on calling him twinkle-toes. It reminded him of the past. "I guess so," he answered her as he looked at the pond, studying his reflection in the water.

"Ah, you must be thinking about Katara," Toph had guessed right and she knew by the way Aang's body stiffened slightly. "Yeah, I heard your little spat this morning. I'm sorry..." She apologized to him though she was guilty of nothing. Maybe she was apologizing on Katara's behalf...or maybe it was just out of sympathy. Aang went with the latter.

"Do you really think she's not being completely honest with me?" He recalled Toph's declaration during her fight with Katara. He linked that idea to her distance towards him this morning and squeezed his legs tighter to his chest. _She really doesn't want to marry me_ , he thought. That had to be what she was hiding from him.

Although Toph could not see the pain on his face, she could hear it in the way he asked the question. He was beginning to catch on and she didn't know if she was happy about that or sad that he was coming to the realization that the love he held for Katara was more than likely unrequited. She didn't want him to be upset. "You know, I might've been a little too harsh on her," she admitted, "it's not my place to disclose another person's secrets. It's just that I know something you don't and it kills me to see you carry on blindly." She gripped blades of grass within her fingers.

Aang's heart fell into the pit of his stomach. He asked in a small voice, "what is it?"

Toph shook her head. It wasn't her place to disclose Katara's secret no matter how much it angered her. She did feel remorse for almost doing so, but her anger still remained. "You'll have to let Katara tell you that," she responded. She heard Aang sigh. "It's a good thing I came though. It'd be a sad day if you would've sat here all alone on a pretty day like this," she said happily, hoping to raise his spirits.

It worked. Aang smiled and rose his face to the cloudless sky. "Yeah, thanks, Toph." Toph blushed at the soft tone in his voice. "Say, why aren't you with Katara and Suki? Aren't they still fitting Katara for her wedding kimono?"

The blind woman shrugged. "Dresses really aren't my thing," she said as she leant back in the grass, her hands acting as a pillow underneath her head. "Besides, it's best if Katara and I keep our distance for now."

Aang nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're probably right," he followed Toph's actions and went to lay next to her, winding his hands behind his head. He looked at the sky. "I wish you could see the sky, Toph. It's so blue!"

Toph could tell he was smiling and wished she could see his happy face as it looked fondly at the sky. She had a feeling that he had a dazzling smile. "Me too," she blushed, "but I wish I could see you..."

Aang looked at her and smiled, although she couldn't see it. "Well, I've got to tell you, I've got three eyes," he joked.

Toph laughed and reached an arm out to shove him. "Liar!" Aang laughed with her. She inwardly cherished this moment and locked it within her memory.

Any sad thought about Katara was temporarily forgotten as the two friends enjoyed each other's company underneath the sunny sky.

* * *

Katara, underneath 12 layers of garments, felt as if she was as big as a ship. Then when Suki draped the outward kimono, the karaginu, around her, she felt even larger. "Well, I think that's all of it," Suki wiped the sweat off her brow. Even though she had the palace servants helping her, putting that jūnihitoe style kimono on her was tiring.

Katara had not felt well all day. Her nausea was raging and she was so hot she felt like she could've been a firebender. Now, 12 layers later, she could've breathed fire if she really wanted to. As she approached her 3 month mark in her pregnancy, she felt her body changing. It was shifting and widening to make space for the growing infant. Earlier that morning when she woke up, Katara could see the subtle curve of her abdomen. She was beginning to show. The curve, though small, added inches to her body and when the servants measured her, they were surprised to see the exact measurement. Katara had grown curvaceous over the years. However, she was sure nobody expected her to need so many inches in her waist. She prayed to Tui and La that nobody suspected that it was really a baby within her. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Stiff," Suki chuckled. Katara looked at herself in the full length mirror. She couldn't disagree. "You look beautiful, though."

Li Hua smoothed the fabric of the kimono. "You must hold your head high, Lady Katara. If you do not, the kimono will overwhelm you." Come to find out, Li Hua was the head maid, and though mostly in charge of managing the wedding decor, decided to help with the wedding attire. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go run another errand. I will return shortly." With a quick bow, Li Hua exited.

The kimono was beautiful. It was a jūnihitoe style kimono with 12 layers of whites, pale blues, and pale oranges. The lining on the collars and outward sleeves were a beautiful gold. The karaginu was mostly white with pale blue flowers with golden vines. Katara had really never seen something so beautiful. It made her feel another pang of guilt. Everyone was putting so much effort in to making this event so special and how did she repay them? By cheating on her fiancé and conceiving her love affair's child. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Well, it's so beautiful. I've never seen anything like it before."

Suki gleamed. "You are going to be the most beautiful bride! I can't wait to see Aang's face when he sees you walking down the isle!"

"Uh, yeah..." Katara said awkwardly, looking everywhere except for Suki.

With the eyes of a skilled warrior, Suki saw Katara's mood shift at the mention of Aang. "You okay? I mean, I noticed you and Aang seemed kind of... _off_ this morning at breakfast. Are you fighting?"

Katara could've exploded with all the guilt that was inside of her. "We had a fight this morning. Ever since Toph said what she did out in the courtyard, Aang has been wary of me." She had felt so stupid for being so hateful to Aang. She credited her moodiness via pregnancy for some of it, however that was no excuse. When she had noticed her bump, she knew that time was not on her side. She was so guilt ridden that she didn't even put on the betrothal necklace. How could she? She really didn't deserve to wear it. And in the bottom of her heart, she really just did not want to wear it at all. It was a symbol that she belonged to someone she didn't want to marry, someone she didn't love.

Suki hummed in understanding. "Is what she said true? If it is, then I do not blame him."

Katara sighed and gripped the ends of the karaginu sleeves. "...yes," she said in a small, shameful voice.

"Really? Katara, is it really a good idea to keep secrets from him? I mean, you're about to marry him," Suki questioned, feeling worried for Aang and Katara's relationship. "If it's such a big deal that _Toph_ would go so far as to spar you just to get you to confess, then it must be something detrimental."

"It would tear him apart if he knew and I'm trying to find the courage to tell him, I really am, it's just..." Katara tappered off. She closed her eyes out of shame. When Suki urged her to continue with tap on her shoulder, she opened them again. "...It's hard to tell your fiancé that you're almost three months pregnant—" when she was going to confess to Suki her sin, Sokka barged through the doorway.

"There you are, Suki!" He ran for her and captured her in his arms. "Hey, I thought Katara was here with you..."

"Um, I am here," Katara waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry, I couldn't see you under all of _that,_ " he motioned to the thick kimono. Katara glared at him, only making him laugh. "Ah, anyway, you look great!"

Katara rolled her eyes before returning her attention to Suki, who was currently looking very shocked and a lot of other emotions that Katara couldn't quite pin down. She did not look angry...then again she had yet to find out »who« got Katara pregnant.

"Hey, Sokka, I think we're almost done here so why don't you wait for me outside?" Suki began pushing Sokka out the door and before he could ask what she was doing, she slammed the door shut. She swiveled on her heel with great speed and put her hands on her hips. " _Pregnant_?"

Katara gulped. "Yes...pregnant..."

Suki's head slanted with curiosity. "I didn't think Aang would have sex before marriage," she mused. She then shot Katara a smug smile. "I guess I was wrong."

Katara shook her head wildly. "No, no, we haven't had sex!" She saw the smile vanish from Suki's face as quickly as it came.

"But you're pregnant..." Katara could see the gears working in Suki's head as she put the pieces together. When she seemed to figure it out, her eyes went wide. "Oh my god, Katara," she placed a hand on her face, "you're pregnant with another man's baby."

Hearing someone say it out loud was something Katara would never get over. She hated it when Toph said it and she hated it when Suki said it. It was like everything hit home when she heard someone else say 'Katara you're pregnant'. She cleared her throat and fought back tears. "I'm pregnant with Zuko's child," she croaked. A battle was waged to keep her tears at bay, but she could not win that battle. Seeing the look of pure hurt and anger over Suki's face broke her resolve.

Suki did not say a word, but the glare in her eyes said everything: _you're a traitor._ She turned her back to Katara and swiftly left the room, slamming the door behind her with great force.

Regardless of the stiff kimono, Katara fell to her knees and weeped. It was one less person to confess to, but one more person that was mad at her. Maybe she should've waited to tell Suki...or maybe she had to face this demon head on.

* * *

It was during dinner one night when it happened.

It wasn't the normal dinner of only friends. This dinner was with all of the Fire Nation's nobility.

It was also the night of Katara's first day in her third month of pregnancy.

Her bump was noticeable by then and she did everything in her power to conceal it. She wore many layers under her formal kimono and since it was summer, she looked completely ridiculous. The noblewomen did not bother hiding their disapproval of her attire. She made sure to keep her arms linked in front of her abdomen whenever she walked and crossed her arms whenever she was sitting down.

Tonight, everyone was celebrating the upcoming of the wedding. It was only two months away and Katara was feeling the pressure. As she sat at the table, she snuck a quick glance at Zuko. She hadn't really talked to him much in the past few weeks. He was rigid in his seat as his eyes surveyed the nobles. His gaze came in her direction and when their eyes met, she couldn't look away. He seemed to relax a bit, but her eyes told him that she was nervous. He tensed again. They seemed to have a telepathic conversation with one another through their eyes.

 _We're running out of time._

 _I know._

 _We need to confess._

 _We'll find the right time...hopefully._

 _I'm nervous._

Katara only looked away when she felt a another pair of eyes on her. Those eyes were Suki's and the expression in them was not friendly. Katara didn't return her gaze.

Aang sat quietly in his place. He hadn't spoken much to Katara since they sat down. He looked at her as she busied herself by twiddling her thumbs. She seemed nervous and tense. He wanted to know what was on her mind then. Was she miserable? He reached for her hands, his hand big enough to cover both of them. She hadn't expected that and jumped at the contact, looking at him with wide eyes. "Katara, I want you to know that I love you and I want you to be happy tonight," he started. "I'm happy that I'll soon be able to have you as my wife." He was testing her. Testing to see if she would smile genuinely or just offer some lame remark. She did smile, but it was only a ghost of one. Her blue eyes, the same ones that used to shine with so much unbridled emotion, seemed so sad to him. He was disappointed in her reaction, but at least she didn't push his hand away from hers.

Katara sat there, drowning in her own guilt. Mustering the courage to tell Aang the truth was hard before, but with every Fire Nation noble in the same room, she found the intimidation smothering. As he held her hands that were still in her lap, she could've cried. She hated this. She wished everyone could accept it like she had. If that were the case, she wouldn't have to feel so afraid.

There was small talk made amongst everyone. The noblewomen gossiped, sipped daintily on their wine glasses, and commented on the latest fashion. For a while, it was as if they had no clue anyone else was in the room. Zuko discussed mainly business with the noblemen, his tones very curt and professional. Sokka, who sat next to Aang, impersonated the stuffy noblemen whenever they weren't looking. Aang laughed and Katara would have too, but she was getting herself lost in her own thoughts.

The meal continued on and it seemed as if everyone was enjoying themselves. Except Katara, of course. Her friends gave up trying to talk to her for she did not respond with much. They still worried over her, save for Suki and Toph who knew of what she was trying to hide. She decided it was best to keep quiet. At any moment she felt like she could've exploded. She felt as if the guilt was itching to be released. It was difficult to keep her emotions at bay as she looked around at everyone who was gathered around. Though the nobles may not have cared so much, they had still came to honor her and Aang. She looked at Iroh who was munching merrily and at Zuko. It must've been hard for him, too. He was the father of her child and yet he was still trying to stay strong. She wondered what was on his mind. The urge to talk with him was strong. She knew she couldn't, however. Not in front of everyone. Not with Suki and Toph glaring daggers at her. She felt Aang rise to stand beside her, making her look up at him in confusion. "Aang?" She gave him a weird look.

Aang smiled down at her as he whispered, "it's okay." The young Avatar cleared his throat and flashed a smile, earning everyone's attention. "If I may say a word," he looked at Zuko for clearance, earning a curt nod from the him. "I would like to say thank you to everyone here this evening. Thank you for joining me and Katara for dinner as we celebrate the upcoming wedding," he looked down at Katara tenderly. She gulped. "Speaking of the wedding, I want to say that I am so happy that soon I will call this woman my wife!" There was a few aww's from the noblewomen. Katara looked down at her hands and closed her eyes. "The past eight years with her have been amazing. She's been the most loyal," —Katara tensed— "caring, loving, and beautiful woman to me. I could not imagine a life without such a wonderful person," he smiled as everyone looked at him with approval. He sat back down and took one of Katara's hands. She wen rigid at his touch, feeling the pressure of all of the guilt weigh down on her. His gaze was too much. His praise and loving words were too much. She knew she didn't deserve any of it. He grew close to her. "I love you, Katara."

That was it. She couldn't take it anymore. Aang leant in to seal his declaration of love with a kiss, but she shoved him away with great force, pushing him into Sokka. Gasps erupted from around the table and as she stood up, she ignored the shocked and pained expression on Aang's face. She was breathing heavily as she looked around the room of people. She saw Zuko reach out for her as if to stop her, but she looked away. _I'm sorry, Zuko. I have to say it here and now_. She fisted her shaking hands around the ends of her sleeves. "There is something I must say, something I must confess," she was looking straight ahead, but she knew everyone was on the edge of their seats. "I do not deserve such praising words. I have not done anything to qualify myself as loyal," she looked down at Aang sadly and then at Toph whose gaze was looking in her general direction. She knew what was coming. "Toph was right. I have not been completely honest." She saw the pain in Aang's eyes as he looked upon her. Sokka looked very shocked as he gazed at her quizzically. "I have been _very_ disloyal to Aang and it hurts me to know that I'm the one who will break his heart," tears were flowing down her cheeks then. She took a deep breath and readied herself. This was it. This was the moment she would pay for what she'd done. She rested a hand on her abdomen. "I am three months pregnant—"she gulped and looked to Zuko whose face showed nothing but fear and anxiety. It seemed as if he was begging her stop even though it was too late. "—with Zuko's child." As the last word left her lips, she felt as if a pressure had released from within her. However, she felt herself crumbling under the pointed and shocked faces from everyone as they sat frozen in their places. Some of the noblewomen gasped, some of the men grew outraged as they glared in Zuko's direction, demanding an explanation. The whole room was in an uproar. Tears were heavy as she wrapped her arms around herself. Katara looked to Aang as he stood, an anger in his eyes that she had never seen. He opened his mouth to yell, to rebuke her, but she only sobbed more before turning on her heel and exiting the dining room without turning back.

* * *

 **Well, let's stop there for now. Come back to read chapter four to see everyone's reactions!**

 **Please forgive any grammatical mistakes.**

 **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

 _ **Please review!**_

 **Much love!**


	5. Chapter Four

_In Royal Blue_

 _Chapter Four_

* * *

What had been left in Katara's wake was an atmosphere thick with high emotion. Some were outraged and some were hurt. Some felt both on a staggering level.

Aang remembered the day when he found Gyatso's bones within the Southern Air Temple and how angry he felt that his entire population had been wiped off the earth's surface. He had thought he could never be as angry as he was that day. Tonight, he realized that was not true. Hot tears trailed down his face and he did not care that the nobles watched him. He continued to face the doorway where his unfaithful fiancé had just exited. He wondered, for a just a moment, if this was just some twisted nightmare. His heart surged with brokenness and pain and he realized that this was all very real. He had been cheated on, betrayed by the love of his life and one of his closest comrades. It was like a sword had been plunged in his back. How could they do this? Did Katara hate him so much that she had to lie to his face for _eight years_? It seemed as if that whole piece of his life had been wasted, cast up into flames like it was meaningless.

Aang tightened his fists and shut his eyes. Katara betrayed him and lied to him in the worst way. Everything he had held dear was all just an utter lie. Emotions swirled inside him and he felt himself start to lose control of himself as his tattoos began to glow. Wind blew though out the room and everyone that was in it began to worry. The nobles rose in a panic and rushed for the exit as the winds grew stronger. The floor began to shake and rock, causing everyone who remained in the room to lose balance and fall to the floor. Items began flying everywhere. Chairs, plates, forks, and knives from the table were airborne and before long so would the table be.

"This is insane!" Sokka yelled through the howling wind as he crawled towards Suki to wrap a protective arm around her. The wind made it impossible to talk in normal volumes. "He's totally lost in his emotions! We have to calm him down!" Suki nuzzled under his arm for safety.

"He's too angry! If any of us get too close to him, he might try to hurt us without knowing what he's doing!" Suki added, looking up from the floor at Aang who was glowing with powerful rage. She could see tears falling from his white eyes.

"Suki is right! He's so far into the Avatar State that he's lost his awareness! We'll have to try and talk him down!" Zuko, who had crawled over to his friends, shouted as he kept an eye out for the debris.

"Well you're definitely not the right person for the job! You're the whole reason he's like this!" Sokka spat, glaring at Zuko with fierce intensity.

Zuko felt a pang of guilt. His shoulders slumped. "I know! I'm so sorry!" He knew that wouldn't ease the pain one bit but he had nothing else to say.

"We'll have to talk about this later! Right now we've got to calm Aang!" Toph, who was holding onto the rug for dear life, shouted. She could feel Aang's strong vibrations. His power was surging through the room with an unprecedented force. She crawled forward and lifted her face from the floor. "Aang! Please calm down! It's going to be okay!" Aang did not listen. He only created a stronger gust of wind.

"Please Aang! We're here for you! You're not alone in this!" Suki pleaded with the angry Avatar.

Sokka nodded. "We've got your back! Just calm down!"

Their words did not reach him. He was only aware of one thing: pain. Aang felt lost in a sea of hurt and he was drowning. He was trying to swim for shore, but the waves of betrayal kept crashing over him. Deep in his mind, he was conscious and was trying to break from the Avatar State.

"I'm sorry! I never wanted to hurt you this way! You were my friend and I betrayed your trust! I won't ask you for forgiveness because I know I don't deserve it, but I beg that you calm down!" Zuko could not keep quiet. He knew that it was probably too late for apologies but the guilt within him was flaring at the sight of Aang as he was lost in his hurt. The hurt that Zuko had caused when he and Katara pursued a secret love life.

Somehow, the voice of the very person that was part of the reason why he felt so much pain reached Aang. The wind gave one more powerful gust that sent the table flying as he turned to face Zuko with narrow, glowing eyes. "How could you do this?" He asked, his voice laced with those of his past lives. It was an eerie sound that made Zuko cower slightly.

Zuko swallowed hard and began to stand to his feet. The violent wind threatened to keep him down, but he arose. He faced Aang with determination, but held himself with humility. "What I've done, what Katara and I have done, is unforgivable! I know the Monks taught you to forgive those that do you wrong, but I know the hurt you feel is so strong that forgiving me is near impossible! I know it's far too late, but I'm deeply sorry!"

For a moment, Aang's bright eyes continued to glare down at Zuko and the wind did not let up. Everyone began to feel helpless. It seemed like nothing could calm him down. Then, the light in his eyes began to go dim and his tattoos began to fade back into blue. The wind settled slowly and every object that had been caught up in it came crashing down. As the he exited the Avatar State, his body began to feel weak and when his feet reconnected to the floor, his knees buckled. Zuko hurried to catch him, supporting Aang's weight by leaning him on his shoulder.

Sokka, Suki, and Toph rushed to Aang in worry. Sokka took him from Zuko and draped Aang's arm over his shoulder. "Come on, let's get him to his room," they began to exit from the battered dining hall, Zuko staying behind to watch them leave.

Aang moaned quietly. There were still tears in his eyes when he mustered the strength to look back at Zuko as he exited. The two made eye contact and a surge of disappointment ran through him. Aang sighed and looked away.

Once he was alone, Zuko fell to the floor. It was the calm after the storm, but it wasn't the calmness where he could breath a sigh of relief. It was the calm after a storm that filled a person with anxiety and fear of the next storm that would soon happen in much greater magnitudes than the one before. Zuko knew he would spend his life wishing for forgiveness. He also knew that what lied before him was the uphill battle of figuring out what to say to his council, to his people. He would have to figure out a way to make sure his child would have a place to grow that was safe from prejudice. He worried if he could ever keep his child. Would the child only know the love of one parent? Zuko hoped not. He hoped that he and Katara could raise their child together, however there would have to be so many things that would have to happen before that could be reality.

* * *

"Well, it looks like the baby is growing at a healthy rate. Everything looks great," Yanlin, the palace physician, stated. He had just finished taking Katara's vital signs and checking for the infant's heartbeat. He was an older man, maybe around Iroh's age. His hair was long, thin, and gray but was well kept in a top knot. His wrinkled amber eyes looked down at Katara with a slightly prejudice gleam. He was not fond of the news that his Fire Lord impregnated a Water Tribe woman. It was hard to swallow. Had it not been at Iroh's request, Yanlin wouldn't have given her the time of day.

Katara sensed the physician's disdain and decided to look somewhere other than his judgemental eyes. "Thank you very much, Doctor Yanlin." She gave a small polite smile before she began rubbing her pregnant belly. The bump was clearly visible and she couldn't have been happier that the little life within it was doing well. Though the child was conceived through a love affair, that did not make it any less precious. This was her child. She already felt the presence of motherly love within her heart. Katara heard someone enter the room and looked up to see Iroh with two cups of tea in his hands.

"Thank you for your help in this time of trouble," the old general spoke his gratitude to the physician.

Yanlin bowed his head politely. "The pleasure is mine, General Iroh." His smile did not quite hide the hateful look in his eyes as he glanced at Katara one more time. "If you'll excuse me," he bowed before exiting.

Iroh caught on to Yanlin's disapproval of Katara and sighed before moving to sit near her. He groaned as his old body bent to sit and chuckled. "Ah, getting old is for the birds!" He offered a cup of tea to Katara kindly.

Katara smiled slightly at the old man as she accepted the tea. She swirled it around in its cup. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, dear," Iroh smiled as he sipped on his tea. "You know, the physician might not think it, but tea is an excellent drink to calm the nerves of a pregnant woman," he stated and gave Katara a good natured wink.

Katara sighed. "I think it's more than just the pregnancy that's making me nervous," she took a sip of tea and did agree with Iroh a bit. She felt some of her nerves disappear at the soothing taste of the tea. She looked at Iroh as he drank. "So, thank you for arranging this meeting with the physician."

Iroh looked at her and nodded. "I must make sure my great-nephew or niece is growing healthy!" He chuckled.

"Iroh, are you not mad at me? At Zuko? What we've done is... _horrible_ ," Katara felt confusion at the old man's kindness. Yes, he was very kind and she considered him family but the others were here family and they now resented her. Why didn't he?

Iroh breathed a raspy sigh as he sat his now empty tea cup onto the physician's desk. "Sweet Katara, I will not lie to you. I am disappointed in the actions of you and Zuko. You're right, what you have done is horrible...but not unforgivable," he gazed at her firmly. There was so much honesty in his wrinkled eyes that Katara could not bring herself to doubt his words. "You are paying the price for your actions. I will not add on to the pain by resenting you."

"But everyone else resents me! My own family hates me now! My brother, Suki, Toph and of course Aang!" Katara cried, slamming her cup into her lap, causing drops of tea to splutter onto her clothes.

"They will come around in time. Even Aang will one day forgive your transgressions. The reason I do not come to you in anger is because I have made many mistakes myself. People cannot avoid imperfections. We will make decisions in our lifetime that will leave wounds. Some will heal, some will not," he smiled encouragingly. "But Katara, it may have come in the form of punishment, but the little life within you is also a blessing. The others will come to you when they are ready. Do not beg them for forgiveness. Spend your time focusing on the blessing that lies in your abdomen. The most important thing now is making sure you are ready to bring your infant into this world."

"But what will happen when the child is born? Where will it be raised? What if Zuko is unable to help raise it—"

"Katara, that is a bridge you must cross when you get to it. Raising the child will be difficult. This country won't be so accepting of it and you will have to raise it under less than desirable circumstances. However, destiny will reveal itself and everything will fall into place," Iroh stood slowly. He laid his hand on Katara's shoulder. "The infant is not yet born. Focus on your own circumstances for now," he collected his empty tea cup. "Now, I must go get some more tea!" He chuckled and turned to leave, Katara smiling back at him as he exited.

Katara sighed as she looked down upon her swollen abdomen. It was hard not to worry when their was another life she was responsible for. She wanted everyone to forgive her then. She did not want her son or daughter to be born into a world where everyone resented them because of the actions of their parents. She knew that was wishful thinking. It would take time for the wounds to heal in everyone's hearts...in Aang's heart. She flinched at the thought of him. She hadn't faced Aang since her explosive confession two days ago. She had avoided him as if he would hurt her if he saw her. She could not bear to see any more hurt in his eyes. She heard through the grape vine about his outburst that night and how he had gone into the Avatar State. Since the war's end Aang had gained control over the Avatar State quite well. However, he did not have full control over his incredible power. Great Avatar or not, it wasn't surprising that he had lost control of his emotions. What if he lost control when he saw her? Could she calm him down? She did not fear him, but feared his reaction to her. Though she knew she could not avoid him forever. She had to face him eventually and give him her apologies.

Katara exited the physician's office and went in the direction of her room. She knew what she needed to do.

* * *

"I assure you, Fire Lord. It will be a dark day in the Fire Nation when the people find out!"

Zuko stood near the window of his office, looking out at the far off buildings of the Capital city. He tore his gaze from the outside and fixed it onto Renshu, glaring. "I wouldn't ask the people to accept what I've done. I know they won't. But I do want them to know that I still carry the nations' best interest close to heart."

Renshu cast a glare when Zuko returned his gaze out the window. "I am your senior advisor. Please believe me when I say that the people will not tolerate their Fire Lord being caught up in such a scandal! The nobles are appointed governors of many Fire Nation cities. They could potentially persuade their cities to rise up against you!"

"Do not assume that I'm so ignorant of the consequences of my actions!" Zuko spat and turned to face Renshu completely, exuding irritation. "What's done is done. All I can do now is to continue to do what's best for this country...and my future child. People will come around in time."

"Enlighten me then, Fire Lord. How will you continue to care for the Fire Nation when in just 6 months your half breed child will be born?" Asked Renshu, venom lacing his voice.

Zuko stiffened at Renshu blatant disrespect of his future child. "My child will be treated as a full heir to the throne! I will not tolerate any discrimination against my son or daughter!"

Renshu smirked. "Ah, but what about your...mistress? What should happen to her?"

Zuko was growing tired of Renshu's disrespect. " _Katara_ will have the ability to choose for herself what she thinks is the best thing to do. Either decision will be fully supported."

"Fire Lord Zuko, we both know that when push comes to shove things will not be as easy as we'd like. That is why, with your best interest first and foremost, I suggest you rid of them. Do not grieve this country even more than it already has been!" Renshu made a move closer to Zuko, smiling nefariously. "It isn't uncommon, you know. Many rulers before you have discarded their illegitimate offspring for the sake of peace."

He lost it. His hands found Renshu's collar and swung him into the wall, causing the man to cry out in pain and fear, all of his previous sly confidence gone. Zuko closed the space between their faces to where he looked down upon the fearful man angrily. "You will _never_ speak of my child as something so irrelevant! It is of royal dissent and will be treated as such! My child may be not be completely Fire Nation, but it is completely human! I would never do away with anyone because of their heritage!" He shoved Renshu against the wall once again. "If I ever hear you discriminate my child or Katara I will discard _you_."

Renshu trembled and nodded desperately. "Oh please Milord! Forgive me! I will do as you say, Your Majesty!"

Zuko released him, the scared advisor scrambling from the room once his feet hit the floor. Zuko sighed as he rubbed his temples, resigning to his chair.

Moments later the door opened and Zuko looked to see who it was. "Care to explain why your advisor was running down the hall? It was as if he saw a ghost!" Iroh entered in.

"Uncle? What are you doing here?" Asked Zuko.

"Seeking the companionship of my own nephew, of course!"

"So, how did Katara's check up go?" Zuko hated that he had missed it. He had been caught up in a meeting and couldn't find a way out of it. He hadn't remotely spoken to her in two days. He was thankful for his uncle's compassion towards the two of them even in such a rough time. It seemed as if his Uncle was the only person in the world who did not resent him or Katara.

Iroh offered a reassuring smile to Zuko. "Splendid! The physician says the infant is growing well!"

Zuko allowed a small smile. "Glad to hear it." He could already feel the fatherly love swelling within his chest.

"Whether it will be a boy or girl, I know it will be a beautiful child," Iroh mused.

"If it takes after Katara, it will be," Said Zuko. Iroh hummed.

A few beats of silence passed. "Uncle, what would be the right thing to do?"

"About...?"

"Katara. It would be easier for her to stay here where I could help raise the child, but what if she ends up hating the idea of living in the Fire Nation? What if my job as Fire Lord forces me to neglect her and our child?"

Iroh closed his eyes in though. "Well, a good talk with Katara would be the best thing to do before any decision is reached."

"Of course, but what if she wants to remain in the South Pole? I would never be able to see our child."

Iroh smiled at his nephew. "You love Katara, yes?"

"More than anything!" There was no hesitation in Zuko's response. He was certain that he loved Katara more than anything in the world.

"And I'm certain she loves you. Therefore there is nothing to worry about, my nephew. Fate has shown that you and her are meant to be. Fate may not have shown it in the most desirable of ways and trying to be together will be full of trials but I know that everything will continue to work out in your favor. Just trust in love." Iroh smiled encouragingly.

* * *

She looked at him as he sat near the pond. He was lonesome and everything about the way his shoulders drooped told her that he was sulking. She couldn't blame him. She tightened her grip around the betrothal necklace, the one he had made for her. She was slightly shaky and the temptation to run away was fighting to win her over. She shook her head and took a step into the palace gardens, resolute to go to him.

She had stopped when she reached him. He didn't turn around, either ignoring her or completely oblivious of her presence. She had a gut feeling it was the former. "Um, Aang?"

She saw the way his slack shoulders went stiff at the sound of her voice. Had he been hoping to ignore her until she left? "What do you want?"

In all the years Katara had known him, it was a rare moment for his cheerful voice to be full of hate or anger. She never liked the way his angry voice sounded. It was now much worse since she knew the biting tone was directed at her. "Aang, would you look at me?" When he didn't face her, she sighed. "Please? I can't apologize properly unless I can see your face."

"You actually think enough of me to apologize?" He stood then and finally faced her.

"Aang, you know I think dearly of you."

"Well, you didn't think dearly of me when you decided to cheat on me with Zuko," Aang countered.

Katara closed her eyes as she shook her head. "I know, I know, I'm so sorry," she sighed. "It wasn't my intention to hurt you."

Aang crossed his arms and turned back to the pond slightly. "Well you did, Katara," he looked back at her, eyes full of hurt. "If you didn't love me, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you! I just hoped maybe one day it would just happen...that maybe if I married you I would finally return your feelings—"

"Well how did that work out for you?"

There was a pause. Wind blew between them and Katara tried to think of anything to say back to him. She could only remain silent.

"So it was all a lie?"

"What?"

Aang sighed. "Our relationship. We spent eight years together and I thought what we had was...special."

"It was special! I could never deny what we had, but..."

"...I just couldn't compare to Zuko."

Katara froze as Aang stated at her. Her mouth opened then closed shut.

Aang closed his eyes and turned completely to the pond. "I'm not fragile, Katara. If you never wanted to be with me, you should've said something. You could've avoided all of this."

"You wouldn't have been able to handle it!" Said Katara, a sudden desperation to explain herself passing through her. "If there was anything regarding me or our relationship that wasn't just right, you would get upset! I couldn't be anything you didn't want. I had to be the perfect girlfriend to the Avatar."

He faced her again. "I'm sure being honest with me in the first place would've been easier to handle than this, Katara! You're _pregnant_! With someone else's child! After eight years I thought I was the only one for you...that you loved me! We're supposed to be getting married and looking forward to the rest of our lives together..." He trailed off when he felt hot tears prickle his eyes. "

Katara couldn't stand the way his lips trembled as he fought back his tears. She hated that those tears were because of her. She went to reach for him, to hug him, to do _anything_ that could make him better, but he only shuffled away from her. "Aang, how can I make it up to you?"

"Katara," a voice called out.

The woman in question slowly tore her gaze away from her former fiancé. When she saw Zuko standing there, she jumped slightly. "Zuko?"

Aang glared.

"May I speak with you?" Asked Zuko.

Katara looked at Aang. "Um, I'm kind of talking with Aang—"

"Just go. We're done here," Aang made his leave, wiping away his tears as he went.

Katara sighed. "How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it," Zuko said. "But I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, though."

"I don't know if he'll ever get over this," she said, guilt-ridden. "I've really hurt him."

Zuko rested his hand on her shoulder. "Not just you, we both did."

"What he said was true," Katara looked up at Zuko. "If I would've just been honest—"

"What's done is done. All we can do is try our best to move on and make right our wrongs."

Katara nodded.

"Come on, we need to talk," Zuko ushered her to follow him.

They arrived at his bedroom door. "Luckily it's during the day so the guards won't be right out the door," said Zuko as the two of them entered.

"Is this really the best place to talk? I mean, what if someone sees us?" Katara asked.

"We have nothing left to hide," Zuko went over to his bed and sat, patting a spot next to him. "Besides, it's better than my office. No one will bother us here."

Katara joined him. Sitting on his bed with him brought back memories of all those long, intimate nights. She looked down at her belly. "Who would've thought we'd be parents?"

Zuko shrugged. "I didn't expect it'd be possible."

"I don't think anyone did," Katara added. "So, what was it you needed to talk to me about?"

Zuko turned his body to face her. "Katara, have you thought about where our child will be raised once it's born?"

Katara nodded. "A lot, actually."

"And?"

"We both had to grow up without both parents and I wouldn't wish for our child to know that pain," she started, thinking over her childhood and the loss of her mother. "If I stayed here, I don't know. It'd be hard. You'd be so busy with Fire Lord duties and I'd miss the South Pole. And I don't even want to think about what this country will think about me staying here to raise our child."

"This will be the hardest thing we've ever faced," Zuko said. "Their is still a lot of resentment among my people. A good bit of them still practice prejudice against the other nations," he looked at her belly. "They'll reject our baby as a legitimate heir."

"An heir?"

"If you did decide to stay with me here as we raise the baby, I would want it to be treated for what it is: the crown prince or princess of the Fire Nation."

The fact that her child was half royalty had slipped her mind. It shouldn't have been so shocking that Zuko would want it as an official heir. It was an odd thought. Growing up, she had always imagined raising her little ones in the icey tundra of the Water Tribe with her closest family around to support her. She had dreamt of telling her children, with tan skin and blue eyes like her own, her favorite tribal stories as they snuggled into bed next to the fire. She never imagined that her child would be brought up in red, being prepared from its birth to be the future ruler of the nation that used to be her enemy. She hadn't imagined of living within the palace which was so far from home. She sighed. "I don't know."

Zuko could easily read her. "It's not the way you wanted to raise your children," he spoke her thoughts aloud.

Katara shook her head. "It's not that I'm saying it's _not_ how I want to raise my child, it's just...I never expected it, I guess. From a small age I've had in my head exactly how I want my kids to grow up. Although now I realize that I won't raise my children like that."

"Katara, if you don't want to raise it here—"

She put her fingers to his lips. "I'll think about it, alright?"

Zuko nodded, taking her hand in his, kissing it. "Alright."

* * *

 **I do apologize for this mess. Seriously, I'm not worthy of your sweet reviews! I hope you'll forgive all the OOC-ness in this story.**

 **Please review, follow, favorite, and forgive any grammatical errors!**


	6. Chapter Five

_In Royal Blue_

Chapter Five

* * *

"The reconstruction of this country is proving to be difficult. Even after eight years, we have made little to no progress. There are too many civilians that wish my father to be back on the throne, leaving us with the uphill battle of ridding our society of its prejudice ways."

"But your Highness, allowing the waterbender to reside here in the palace does nothing but feed the scandal! How will the civilians, whom are still on rocky ground with you, accept the fact that their Fire Lord has impregnated the Avatar's fiancé?" One councilman had said aloud, his head low in respect to Zuko. "I do not think this will rid our society of prejudice, but will only add more!"

"The civilians do not need to know about this yet," Zuko responded from the throne, his tone calm and collected. He was very much anxious over the Fire Nation civilians and what they'd do. He was still fairly new to the throne and there were already so many people against him. Assassination attempts had been made on his life already — the still loyal supporters of his father worked diligently to reclaim the throne for the sake of Ozai. It had been one of the biggest thorns in his side since taking the throne. If attempts on his life were already a problem, he knew they'd become more frequent once the news of the pregnancy was unleashed. What bothered him the most about that was the very fact that a good amount of those attacks would then be directed Katara's way and soon his child's. "We have to think things through before releasing such news to the public."

"With all due respect, Fire Lord, but no matter what you do the public will not take this lightly. Releasing a scandal to the public is like an entire city being set aflame by just one small ember — things will get out of hand once the public knows and you will not have control over their actions, Fire Lord." Renshu had regained his usual condescension towards Zuko. He had his own ideals — ones that ran parallel to those of Ozai. The young Fire Lord may have had Ozai's blood, but to Renshu, he could never amount to he legacy of his father.

Zuko scowled and the flames that burned from the large throne grew hotter. He stood and walked closer to the councilmen. "That's true, but I've already been reckless enough. I need to do everything in my power to redeem my honor when it is lost. No fire lord in history has ever been above their own sinful ways," in one long stride he closed the distance between Renshu and himself, "that includes my father."

Renshu scowled in turn and stood in place, facing Zuko head on. He would not crumble again. "You may be right, Fire Lord. Every ruler has imperfections," he glared straight into Zuko's eyes, "some more than others, however." He smirked. "You've got an uphill battle, your Majesty. You may be over your head."

Zuko's hands balled into fists. "Do not underestimate me."

* * *

Katara sat upon the bed, her knees held close to her chest. She felt melancholic as she she looked around at the room she was in. This wasn't just a guest room anymore — it was her room.

The decision to stay within the Fire Nation with Zuko was a practical one, but it still left Katara feeling guilty as she remembered the cold looks she received from the others. She had hoped they would understand her reasoning. It was for the child. However, their disapproving sighs told her everything — they were so disappointed in her. Had it not been for her, they wouldn't have needed to leave. Had it not been for her, Aang would still be happy and she would still be getting ready to marry him in just twto short months. Somewhere in the depths of her heart, she was relieved. She loved Aang, but certainly not enough to marry him. Though, it didn't ease of the guilt. Everything that was happening was a product of her selfishness.

Katara rested her face within her hands. Not only was she responsible for breaking the heart of someone so dear to her, she was also responsible for bearing Zuko's child — the heir to the Fire Nation throne. It was all just too much to swallow. She knew Zuko would be there for her. She didn't doubt that he would do everything in his power to make her feel at home. However, she feared if she could ever fit in. Would she remain a royal secret forever? Could she handle living out her life in the confines of the palace walls? Or would she be revealed?

Katara didn't know what was worse: being hid all her life or being brought into the public eye and deemed as the Water Tribe woman caught up in a royal scandal? Either way, she knew she had an uphill battle ahead of her. The Fire Nation wasn't going to accept her or the child so willingly.

A knock on her bedroom door roused her from her thoughts and she rose from the bed to open it. Standing on the other side was her brother. "Sokka?"

Sokka didn't off her a smile. Though to Katara's relief, he wasn't looking at her with disappointment. Something about him seemed quite melancholic. "We've loaded all our stuff on Appa and should be leaving soon."

Katara closed her eyes for a moment. She inhaled and exhaled deeply as if to ready herself for the heartbreak of saying goodbye. "Oh, all right then," she sighed and crossed her arms. "Where are you headed?"

"Aang will make a stop at the South Pole. Suki and I will remain there for a while."

"What about Aang and Toph?" Katara asked.

Sokka shrugged. "Toph might go see her parents, I think. Aang said something about traveling the world to look for any signs of Airbenders."

"Ah," Katara nodded. Her and Aang had done some searching a few years back but with no luck. He had told her with strong determination that he would never stop looking for any traces of his own kind and would one day rebuild the Air Nomad population.

It grew quiet between the siblings. It hadn't been quite the same between them since the night when Katara confessed. Her hatred of seeing Sokka so disappointed in her was hard for her to handle. She had kept some distance between them so she wouldn't have to see that look in his eyes.

"Say, Katara, are you sure you want to stay here?" Asked Sokka, cutting into the awkward silence. He looked at her with a dim hope that she might change her mind.

That hopeful look was not lost on Katara and she felt a twinge of happiness. It also made her harder to say goodbye. She sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sokka, there's nothing I want more than to go back home with you. I've been missing Gran-Gran and dad a lot lately. But, I have to stay here."

Sokka shook his head. "Katara, this isn't your home! You won't —"

"I know it will be hard to find my place here. But I must stay here with Zuko," Katara put a hand on her rounded abdomen. "I'm pregnant with his child. We need to stay together so our baby can be raised with the love of both parents."

Sokka tensed. It was still very hard to take in the fact that his baby sister was pregnant with that jerkbender's child. But he sighed and relaxed when Katara offered him a reassuring smile. "He better take good care of you," he grumbled. "And my little niece or nephew."

Katara giggled. Even when he was displeased with her, he would never stop being the same over-protective brother that she loved. "He will. I promise."

* * *

Everyone was outside the palace, ready for departure. Katara stood between Zuko and Iroh as she watcher the others ready their belongings on Appa.

"It makes my heart sad to see friends leave," Iroh said with a sad smile.

Katara crossed her arms tightly and felt tears begin to burn in her eyes. She hated to leave them.

Zuko rested a firm hand on her shoulder. "It will be all right, Katara. We'll see them again soon." He smiled.

Katara wiped away the tears as she nodded. No, she wasn't going to them grow apart. She would see them again.

Sokka was the first to walk over to where they stood. He faced Katara. "I'll miss you, little sister." He opened his arms for a hug and Katara wrapped her arms around his neck so tightly.

"I'll miss you too, Sokka," she whispered to him. "Please tell dad and Gran-Gran that I will see them soon."

They released from the hug and Sokka nodded to her. "Yeah, I will." He then looked sharply at Zuko. "Take care of her."

Zuko nodded resolutely.

Suki, who stood closely behind Sokka, moved to face Katara, her arms folded and her look slightly judgemental. "Goodbye, Katara." With that, she turned and made her way after Sokka, heading over to Appa. Katara deflated. She had hoped for at least a small smile.

Toph wasn't as judgemental as Suki, but the disapproving expression was still there. She did, however, offer Katara a small smile. "Well, it's going to be odd without you, Katara, but I guess I'll see you later."

Katara was thankful for the small smile. She smiled in return. "I'll see you soon, Toph." Once the blind earthbender walked away, Katara stood patiently, waiting too see a man with a bald man appear before her. However, that never happened, causing her to look around for any sign of Aang.

When she found him, he was sitting atop of Appa with his back to everyone — to her. She sighed and looked to Zuko. "I'll be right back." She made her way to Aang, determined to talk to him one last time before he left.

Appa groaned when he saw her and Katara smiled as she reached out to pet him. "I'll miss you, buddy." Momo rose from his perch on Aang's shoulder and flew to her. "I'll miss you too, Momo." She petted his long ears.

Katara looked up at Aang who still refused to look at her and she frowned. "So, you're not going to say goodbye?"

Aang tensed at her voice. "It's easier not to."

"Aang, I know I've hurt you—"

"Growing up, the monks taught me to forgive and forget. To move on when someone does you wrong. All my life, it seemed easy to do that. Even after I found out the Fire Nation wiped out my people, over time I was able to forgive and forget. But now, it seems impossible." Aang sighed and lowered his head. "I loved you," he whispered under his breath.

Katara felt herself become overwhelmed with guilt. She reached out for him, though he was out of her reach. She saw him straighten in his place and ready the reins. She sighed. She needed to let him go.

Katara walked back to her place next to Zuko. She watched everyone climb onto Appa and before she knew it, the large bison was airborne, flying away into the blue sky.

Zuko looked over at Katara, watching her as her eyes remained on the fading form of Appa. "You didn't have to stay if you didn't want to. You could've gone with them." He hated to even think that he was the reason for her sadness.

Katara thought about Aang. Maybe it was best that they would be apart. Maybe time could heal this hurt. She turned to Zuko and smiled. "I made this decision for our child," she rubbed her abdomen.

Zuko smiled at the sight of her hand on her round abdomen. "I'm glad you stayed, Katara."

Katara had her worries, but she was thankful she had Zuko.

* * *

 **Dear readers,**

 **If you are reading this, I thank you. My writing skills are awful and I took forever to update. If you're still following this story, I really do want you to know that I appreciate you.**

 **This chapter was such a piece of crap and so short. I apologize you guys...**

 **P. S. — Please forgive any grammatical mistakes and please please please review! I really like feedback!**


	7. Chapter Six

_In Royal Blue_

 _Chapter Six_

* * *

Katara was never one for waiting. She didn't like having to sit idly while others were off doing things. She constantly needed to have her hands in something. She remembered all the chores she did when she was young. She remembered being the mother figure of the house — cooking, cleaning, sewing. She had made sure meals were prepared for Sokka and her dad, which was a time consuming task on its own. If she wasn't cooking, she was cleaning something. That something was usually Sokka's nasty clothes and boots that he'd leave strewn about the floor. Her father was always off hunting or keeping a watchful eye over the village.

Her position as caretaker didn't change even after leaving the South Pole with Sokka to join Aang. She still had to sew up holes in clothes — her brother was never gentle on his and Aang would discard his everytime he saw a pond worth swimming in — and was still responsible for preparing meals. When Toph joined the group, it was as if Katara had become a single mother of three. She didn't mind so much. In the rare cases of down time, she could always find things to busy herself with.

She was always doing something.

Katara paced around the floor of her room, trying to think up of ways to busy herself. After the others had departed, Zuko and Iroh left her to own devices while they went to attend a council meeting. Before she was left alone outside the door of her bedroom, Zuko reassured her that he would come to retrieve her for dinner. How long ago had that been? She had stopped counting the hours when she noticed it wasn't helping her impatience.

She had tried everything — taking naps, reading, braiding her hair, looking through her clothes — but noting would satisfy her for very long.

Katara let out cry of utter joy when she heard a knock on her door. She busted through the doorway, nearly knocking over an unexpecting Fire Lord in the process.

Zuko regained his balance after the initial shock of almost being trampled by an overexcited Katara. "It's time for dinner," he said calmly.

Katara smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that." She wasn't entirely sorry — she felt like an animal finally being released from its cage.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting so long, Katara." Zuko said. He felt bad that he had not been able to spend time with her.

"I was beginning to think you forgot about me, Fire Lord."

Zuko's lips twitched into a smile. "You're a hard person to forget."

They took a few moments to stand there, neither knowing why. It suddenly sunk in that they were officially living together and neither of them knew what they felt about that — a mixture of both happiness and anxiety.

Katara was the first to break the silence. "Well, aren't you going to escort me?"

"Of course." Zuko extended his arm for her, smiling down at her when she wrapped her own around it. They walked and it felt so surreal to them. They passed a few confused servants and guards who all seemed to stop and stare as they watched their Fire Lord escort Katara down the palace hall.

* * *

Dinner was nothing formal. It was just Katara, Iroh and Zuko. Katara thought back on the latest dinner at the palace and shuttered. She could still remember the angry looks of the nobles. She could never forget Aang's expression. She had only gotten a glimpse of it before confessing her heart and running out the door, but she had seen enough to notice the way his gray eyes widened with shock, betrayal, and anger.

She was thankful for such a simple dinner.

When Houjin had entered the room with his kitchen help following behind him, the smell of delicious food wafted throughout the room. Katara hadn't realized how hungry she was until a plate was put before her. She wasn't familiar with the Fire Nation cuisine, but she ate anyway without hesitation, not waiting on Zuko or Iroh to begin. She had been throwing up everything she ate lately, courtesy of being pregnant.

Houjin noticed this and scowled in slight disgust. He had heard through the grapevine of this waterbender's pregnancy and didn't try to hide his disdain. Katara would've noticed his cold gaze on her had she not been so engrossed with her meal.

Inwardly, Katara knew how she must've looked and it reminded her of Sokka. He was never one to care about his appearance when eating — he always ended looking like a wild animal devouring its prey. She was sure she didn't appear that way, but still decided to pace herself a bit more.

"It is good to see you eating well, Katara." Iroh had said, smiling at her gently.

Katara felt her face flush. She swallowed her food and put her fork down. "Excuse me." She said with embarrassment.

Iroh chuckled, his rounded belly jiggling merrily. "No need to be bashful. I am not unfamiliar with a pregnant woman and her appetite." Had anyone else said that, Katara would've been offended. But Iroh's eyes were soft and caring, his smile easing her embarrassment.

"I see that your nausea has passed," Said Zuko from his place at the head of the table. He was genuinely glad to see her eat well. She had been so ill lately. It worried him even though he knew it was a normal side effect of pregnancy.

Katara nodded. "I won't say it's passed completely, but at least I can get through the day without feeling the urge to vomit every few seconds." The two men laughed. She laughed as well and realized that was probably the first time that she had ever done so since finding out she was pregnant. She had been so anxious that it seemed she had almost forgotten what it was like to feel carefree.

"So, have any inklings of what the gender may be?" Asked Iroh.

Zuko and Katara looked at each other. The weight of being parents fell down upon them again. "I'm not sure. But I'll be happy as long it's healthy," Katara responded honestly.

Iroh sipped on some tea. "That's all that matters, of course."

Katara continued to eat quietly. Whether it was a boy or girl, she would be happy. She just hoped that she could provide a good life for him or her.

* * *

Though Zuko was following closely next to her, the walk to her room was a quiet one. She felt as if the both of them were trying to swallow the truth that they were soon to be parents.

Zuko had been distracted with all the council meetings, his mind on other things other than the pregnancy most of the time. But then he had no choice but to think of it as he studied her as she walked. Her belly was swollen — it was a small bump, but wasn't hard to notice anymore — and he couldn't help but worry about the little life within her. He was going to be a father whether he wanted to be or not.

It wasn't that he didn't want to be a father and it certainly wasn't the fact that he didn't want Katara to be the mother of his child, however he had never imagined to be having a child so soon. He didn't expect it to be with Katara, either.

Just when it seemed like Aang would win her and Zuko would have to giver her up, fate came in surprised him — surprised everyone. He didn't know whether to be thankful or angered with the way things turned out. He was thankful that Katara was here with him. He was thankful he wouldn't have to see the woman he loved marry someone else. But he was angry. Angry that fate had to give him his deepest desire with such a painful twist. He wasn't proud of hurting Aang and certainly wasn't proud of the position he has put his country in. He hated confrontation so much.

Zuko was roused from his thoughts when he felt a grip on his wrist. He stopped and looked back to see Katara with a quizzical look on her face. "Are you going to wish me goodnight or just keep walking to your room?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, I was just thinking about things."

Katara let go of his wrist. "About the baby?"

Zuko sighed then nodded. "Yeah, the baby."

She crossed her arms. "It doesn't feel real. It's like I'm in some sort of dream. I mean, we're going to be _parents_. I had known it would probably happen one day with Aang, but —"

"Not with me." Zuko finished for her. "Uncle always said that destiny was a funny thing."

"Well, destiny has a twisted sense of humor." Katara laughed hollowly.

"If you could rewind time, would you?" Zuko asked, the question catching Katara off guard.

She thought for a moment. Thought about the past five years of secret romance and breathless moments with Zuko. He had given her an excitement like no one, not even Aang, had ever given her. She hated to have hurt Aang, hated that she was now responsible for bringing a child into a world that wasn't ready for it. But she was slightly thankful — the baby brought her and Zuko together. Had it not been for the baby, Katara would be readying herself to enter into a one-sided marriage. She shook her head. "No. would you?"

Zuko's jaw clenched as if to signify his resolve. He was anxious, albeit scared to death, but he wouldn't give so. He never gave up without a fight. "No."

"Then we've got to be strong. No matter what happens, we'll be okay."

* * *

 **Well, a shorter chapter but a quicker update! I know nothing exciting happened, but I assure you that excitement will come soon! Thanks guys for reading!**

 **Please review and excuse any grammatical errors!**


End file.
